The RoomMate
by Mrs.Evans-Overstreet
Summary: This is my first fic! It takes place when Kurt goes to Dalton..doesn't really stick to the storyline on glee..Hopefully its better than this summary! Klaine! Rated T for later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**So this is my first fan fic ever! I am so in love with everyone elses that I thought I might as well write my own. I hope you like it! **

**p.s: I do not own glee...sadly**

* * *

><p>Kurt was trying to take in what had happened over the past few weeks. He had been bullied, ignored, and pushed away from his own school. He didn't understand why all of this was happening. All he wanted was to lay low and make it through the rest of highschool. Although one good thing did come out of this…meeting Blaine. Kurt had felt an instant connection with Blaine the day they had met on that staircase. He just knew he had to find out more about him, which posed to be easy considering they found out he was spying. But the way Blaine listened to him, actually understanding what he was dealing with, made him very easy to be friends with. Or maybe more than friends...<p>

* * *

><p>It was Kurts first day at Dalton Accademy and to say the least, he was nevous. He knew that since it was so far away he would have to dorm there, but he had been avoiding the issue all week. It was Sunday so classes did't start until tomorrow, but he would find out who his room mate was today.<p>

"Oh God, what if they put me with some creepy person!" Kurt whined to his dad.

Burt, being the supportive dad he was, tried to cheer him up by saying,

"well maybe you will get someone who thinks your creepy and they won't bother you!"

After a long goodbye with his dad, Kurt began what seemed like an endless drive to Dalton. He kept trying to picture what is room mate would look like. He decided to be optimistic. _Maybe he will be gorgeous and he will like me and then we will date and then…"_What am I thinking?" Kurt said aloud. "After what has happened you would think I wouldn't get my hopes up." He let out a sigh and then continued the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

><p>As Kurt finally pulled into the parking lot of the Dalton he began to feel butterflies in his stomach. Even though this school has a no bullying policy he was still uneasy. No one likes being the new student, especially when you forced to make friends with a random new room mate. As Kurt was walking in the school only one word came to his mind..<em>courage. <em>

Kurt went to the office in the main building to find out what room he was in. The young man behind the desk told him and handed him his key. Kurt was about to walk away when he thought to ask…

"excuse me, do you know who I'll be rooming with?"

"Hmm..let see..oh! its umm…Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter is reeeeaally short but this is like my fishing rod and I'm seeing if I get any bites :D. Please review even if its terrible and you hated it that way I can make it better! Also, send me prompts! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm sooo excited cause a few people are actually following this story! :D I'm not really sure how I thought of any of this. It just comes as I'm typing. Well I'll shut up now and here is chapter 2!**

**BTW: I still don't own glee :(**

* * *

><p>For a few seconds Kurt stood there, mouth slightly open, in shock. Then he realized the young man was staring at him and he managed to get out, "uh thanks" before hurrying away. <em>Oh my God! I never expected I'd be put with Blaine. I mean what are the chances of that happening. <em>But he then realized what this meant. Excitement, nerves, and worry struck him all at once. _What if hates living with me? What if he finds out I like him, it could get so awkward! But, on the upside, I get to spend a lot of time with him. Hmm….who knows, maybe...__**POW! **_His thoughts were cut short as he, while not paying attention to where he was walking, ran right into someone. They both tumbled to the floor. Kurt looked around to see who he had just trampled…_of course, who else would it be?_

"Blaine, I'm so sorry!", Kurt said feeling very embarrassed.

"No it's my fault! I should have been watching where I was going", Blaine said while getting to his feet.

"Here let me help you up", he extended his hand and Kurt took and stood up as well.

"Thanks", said Kurt still thinking about his new room mate and how there hands were still joined at this moment.

"So today is the big day! You are now an official Dalton member. Do you know where your room is?"

"Well", Kurt said reluctantly, "I asked at the front desk and they said you were my room mate."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "really, That's great! I heard I was getting a new room mate but I guess I just never put two and two together. Do you need help unloading your stuff?"

"actually that would be really helpful, thank you"

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine to his car where they each grabbed suitcases. They managed to get all of the stuff in one trip, surprisingly because Kurt has quite a wardrobe. When they reached the door to the dorm room Kurt began to feel a little anxious. He didn't know what to expect the room to look like. <em>I bet everything is really neat and organized. I wonder what he wears to bed..hmm. <em>Not that Kurt stayed up at night trying to picture what Blaine's bedroom would look like or anything…

When they entered it was nothing like Kurt expected. The room was actually quite large. There was a small living room area with a couch and a tv when you first entered. And then a little Kitchen area to the left. Towards the back of the room were two queen size beds, one on the left and one on the right. The one on the right had a guitar on it and several pictures hung around meaning it was claimed by Blaine. To the right was a small hallway which he guessed led to a bathroom.

Kurt turned his head to find Blaine staring at him, a cute grin on his face. "so," said Blaine, "do I pass inspection?"

_Most Certainly, oh you meant the room! "_This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be" Kurt replied.

"yeah, I guess they have to put your tuition money towards something."

* * *

><p>Kurt spent a little while getting situated and filling what little closet space he had while Blaine sat silently on the couch reading. Kurt would steal a glance at him every now and then but he seemed really into that book so he would never notice.<p>

Little did Kurt know that Blaine had been stealing glances at him as well. Blaine was so excited that he was going to be living with Kurt. _I wonder what he does to make his hair look so gorgeous…well I guess I will find out since we are now roomies. _Blaine sat for a while daydreaming about all the different things that could happen while Kurt and him were living together. He was enjoying his little fantasy, that is until he heard a voice…

"Blaine..Blaaaaaine..Blaine!" Kurt had been calling him and wondering why he wasn't responding.

"huh what?" Blaine looked over, a little embarrassed.

"I know that is probably a good book, but you have been staring at the same page for about ten minutes." _And I have been staring at you for about ten minutes._

"Oh, I guess I was just lost in thought." Blaine could feel himself blush but he turned his head and tried to change the subject. "So, I'm famished, how about we go get something to eat?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to get ready."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine headed down to the lounge and, after getting there food, made there way to a table to sit with Wes and David.<p>

"ahh I see that the newbie has arrived," said Wes, "have you found out who your room mate is yet?"

"yes and he just helped me move my stuff into my room," said Kurt, reluctant to tell them that it was Blaine.

"and," said David, "is he a weirdo like you expected?"

Kurt laughed a little and smiled at Blaine, "you could say that."

Blaine faked a gasp and playfully hit him on the arm. "it's me guys!"

"Ohhh," chorused Wes and David at the same time.

* * *

><p>All four of them ate together sharing small talk and Kurt asking questions about how the school day worked. After a while Wes and David excused themselves and left the table to go back to their dorm. When the reached the hallway they looked at each other and smiled.<p>

"You know what this means right?" said Wes enthusiastically.

David looked at him with his fake serious face, "operation get Kurt and Blaine together is ago."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I know its still really short but I'm planning on longer chapters in the near future :) Please review and let me know what you think! Oh! and send me prompts If you get the chance. Thanks to all my readers :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry its been like a week, I've just been busy! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review because seeing reviews makes my day! :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt and Blaine had finished there dinner and returned to their dorm it was about 8. After walking into the room they each just stood there, a couple feet apart, looking around. After a few moments of awkward silence, Blaine spoke,<p>

"Well, it's still pretty early, how about we watch a movie?"

"Sure", Kurt agreed, "what movie?"

Blaine thought for a moment about what movie to choose. _If I choose a romantic one, maybe that will make him all sappy and we can cry together. Or, if we watch a Disney movie we can sing together. Wait! What if we watch a scary movie! He will practically be in my lap the whole night! All right my mind is made up. _

"How about Paranormal Activity?" It wasn't so scary that Blaine couldn't handle it, but it had some parts that made you jump.

"Umm, well, I don't know", Kurt was looking away, blushing slightly, "I'm not so sure if scary movies are my thing."

"Don't worry", said Blaine, "we can always shut it off if it gets too scary."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

><p>Wes and David were in their room sitting around. Wes was on his laptop and David was simply lying in bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

"You know", said David, "I think Blaine has been a lot happier lately. Kurt really seems to brighten his mood."

"I honestly don't know why they can't just get together already!" said Wes. "I mean come on; you can tell that Kurt likes him. And whether or not Blaine wants to admit it, he definitely has some strong feelings for Kurt as well."

"I really don't want to meddle in their lives, I mean I would rather they get together on their own, but how long can they drag this out for?" David whined.

"Well", Wes smiled, "maybe we could interfere just a little bit."

"Hmmm are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Wes nodded and lent in to whisper, "Alright, here's the plan"...

* * *

><p>Blaine set up the movie and then took a seat on the couch and looked over at Kurt.<p>

"You can sit over here", Blaine laughed, "I don't bite."

Kurt blushed slightly. He wasn't sure if he should sit right next to Blaine or if that would be weird so he had simply stood on the other side of the room. He wished these things were easier for him but he couldn't help but look stupid in front of Blaine all of the time. He just didn't want to mess anything up. _I guess sometimes I just over think things, _Kurt thought to himself.

He smiled, "okay."

Kurt made his way over and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. Blaine smiled and scooted a little closer to him before pressing play and starting the movie.

Kurt was actually really nervous. He was embarrassed to admit it but he had never actually watched a whole scary movie before. Usually he got to scared and had to shut it off. But he couldn't do that this time, how embarrassing would that be! _There's nothing to be scared of, _he kept mentally telling himself, _it's just a movie. _

* * *

><p>A half hour had passed by and nothing to bad had happened. A few parts had made them jump but nothing to severe. Somehow they had both made it to the center of the couch. It was almost as if they were huddled together without touching. They were sitting very close but kept about an inch distance as if they were waiting for either one to make a move. Blaine, unsatisfied that Kurt was not in his lap right now, decided to play a little trick on him. He slowly put his arm on the back of the couch around Kurt so that it was behind but not touching him. He waited until it got to a really quiet seen and then he jerked Kurt's shoulder and yelled "boo!"<p>

"Ahh!" Kurt flinched and flailed his arms, looking around for the invisible attacker.

Meanwhile Blaine burst into laughter, "y-you should have seen your face!" he said between chuckles. "I mean I thought it would startle you but you practically jumped a foot in the air!"

After Kurt realized what had happened he tried to make his face look upset, "That was so mean!" he said but he couldn't hide his own laughter.

"I'm sorry," Blaine pleaded, "forgive me?" He looked at him with those puppy eyes he had.

"You will just have to make it up to me", Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and Kurt instantly understood how that must have sounded.

"Oh god not like that! Ahh I'm so bad with words!"

Blaine just continued to laugh as if he found Kurt really amusing. _I'm perfectly okay with making it up to you, _Blaine thought to himself.

When both boys laughter finally died down they got back to watching the movie. They didn't bother to rewind it because lets be honest, neither of them were really paying attention to it anyway. They were way more interested in who was sitting next to them. Kurt had noticed that Blaine hadn't removed his arm from around his shoulder. Blaine must have sensed him tense up at this because he looked over.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

_Um yes, of course it is! _"Yep", was all Kurt replied.

"Don't worry; no one is going to possess you while I'm around."

* * *

><p>By the time the movie had finished both boys were about ready for bed. Kurt felt a little weird considering that this would be his first night sharing a room with Blaine. He had to admit that he liked the idea of that. <em>Although I would prefer that we share a bed. Oh! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!<em>

Kurt finished his facial routine and put on his pajamas which consisted on a pair of grey flannel pants and a black t-shirt. Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was very please to see what Blaine wore to bed. A white muscle shirt and a pair of checkered pajama pants. He loved how that shirt fit his build just right. For his height he was actually quite muscular, and he had nice tan skin which made him even more gorgeous. _Oh crap! I'm staring! _He quickly looked away and blushed but when he looked back up Blaine hadn't seemed to notice.

A few minutes passed, Blaine sitting on his bed, Kurt standing next to his own until Blaine said,

"Well, I guess I should turn out the light."

Kurt walked over and got into bed and under the covers. Blaine turned off the light and went back to his bed and did the same. The room was pretty dark except for the slight moonlight that shined in from the window between their beds.

"Goodnight Kurt"

"Goodnight Blaine"

After they both fidgeted a little bit, the room fell silent. Kurt lay there thinking about a million things. The first thing being that classes started tomorrow, and while he was having fun with Blaine now, he knew he would be piled with homework tomorrow. Transferring in the middle of the year just plain sucked. At least he knew a few people, that way he wouldn't be entirely lonely. And even if he did have a bad day he could come back to his dorm and talk to Blaine about it. And that was the next thing on his mind. He knew he had feelings for Blaine but whether Blaine reciprocated these feelings was another story. He could get used to Blaine's arm being around him. He liked the feeling of knowing that someone cared for him. And with that he drifted to sleep, that happy thought still in the back of his mind.

Blaine however, lay there for a while still thinking. _I hope Kurt didn't think it was weird that I put my arm around him. I guess I was attempting a "move" but I just didn't know how. Oh God, he probably thinks I'm so stupid. Although he could have always moved my arm so maybe not. Hmmm I guess I'll just have to attempt a second move to make sure. _And with that thought, Blaine slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know..we haven't really gotten anywhere yet but trust me, I've got a few ideas up sleeve. ;) Seeing that some people actually have this set as one of their favorite stories makes my life! :) Feel free to PM me and let me know if you guys have any ideas cause I would love to hear 'em! Thanks so much for reading!<strong>

**P.S: Review! Review! Review! :)**


	4. Shiver

***backs into corner* so yeah its been a while...but I have a reasonable excuse! I have had sooo many tests and then I got sick and I was so dizzy I could barely stand, who knows what I would have written... Anyway, this time off gave me tons of ideas for future chapters! :D So, I hope you can forgive me and enjoy chapter 4 :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt got through the week pretty smoothly. He was glad to see that Blaine was in a couple of his classes, although everyone at this school seemed pretty welcoming. The only downfall was that he was piled with homework. Not only were the classes harder, but he had so much that he had to do to catch up. But, it was 2:59 on a Friday and what could be better than that. The bell rang, ending his teacher's boring lecture, and he gathered his things and exited the class room. While Kurt walked down the hall he mentally planned out how much time this weekend would be dedicated to homework. He was definitely not going to have time to visit home. He made a mental note to text his dad and let him know.<p>

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Kurt turned and saw Blaine walking towards him.

"So I was thinking," Blaine said when he caught up to Kurt, "that in honor of your arrival we should do something fun this weekend."

Kurt really wanted to but he had so much work to do. One week and these classes were already stressing him out. His dad and Carole were paying so much for him to be in this school and he didn't want to let them down.

"Thanks, but I just don't think I'm going to have time," Kurt replied, "you know with all of the homework and everything."

"Well, I could help you if you want." Blaine would definitely help out if it meant spending more time with Kurt.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Kurt said shyly. "You probably have a lot of homework too. I just complain too much."

"No, seriously it's no problem, I'd love to help."

"Well, if you're sure."

* * *

><p>After getting something to eat and returning to their dorm Kurt and Blaine began the make a dent in the mountain of homework. After working for several hours Kurt finally spoke.<p>

"Well, I think we can be done now."

Blaine laughed a little, "Are you sure Kurt, because I was having so much fun," he said in a sarcastic tone.

They just laughed and put away all of the books and papers before both taking a seat on the couch. A few moments of silence passed, both Kurt and Blaine lost in their thoughts.

"So," said Kurt, pausing maybe a little longer than he should have, "what do you want to do?"

"Well," said Blaine, "its only 7, do you have anything in mind?"

"Oh!" Kurt's eyes lit up, "Can we go out for ice-cream!"

It was always sort of a tradition for Kurt and his dad to go out for ice cream at the end of the week. They would talk about how the week went for the both of them and just relax. Now that Kurt wasn't home he couldn't do that anymore.

"Sure," said Blaine, "there's one down the street, we can walk there."

After arriving at the cutest ice cream Shoppe Kurt had ever seen, and getting their desserts, they decided to take a walk.

"So, how was your first week at Dalton?" Blaine asked looking sincere.

"Well, the classes are harder but the kids are kinder." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, that exactly what I thought when I transferred."

They walked near the edge of the hill next to the river and took a seat on the bench, sitting very close to each other.

"I do miss my friends though." Kurt smile faded lightly and Blaine noticed.

"Pssh, I guess I don't count then," Blaine said in a mocking tone grinning slightly, "whatever!"

Kurt laughed at this and then stuck his finger in his ice cream and put it on Blaine's nose.

"Of course you count, silly!"

Blaine gasped and then did the same to Kurt only wiping the ice cream on his cheek. They both giggled and continued putting ice cream on each others faces, just enjoying one another's company. Once they were finished they threw their containers away and returned to the bench. Blaine looked over and saw that there was still some ice cream on Kurt's face.

He chuckled a little, "You missed a spot." Blaine reached his hand up and wiped the corner of Kurt's mouth with his thumb, letting it linger there. When Kurt looked up their eyes met for a brief moment before Kurt blushed and they both looked away grinning.

* * *

><p>Wes and David had waited until Kurt and Blaine had left their dorm unattended to start their mission. They used the extra key they had made months ago and opened the door. Wes walked in and scanned the room.<p>

"All clear!" he shouted to David.

David walked in acting sort of nervous. "I feel wrong doing this. Like, we are invading their lives."

"Don't worry," said Wes, "When they are happily together they will be thanking us."

Wes decided to do some snooping. He went through Kurt's closet and book bag and nothing! He couldn't find any useful evidence. David however went through all of Blaine's stuff. He searched his book bag and notebooks. He decided he might as well check his closet, although he was pretty sure all he would find was bowties. He was rummaging through Blaine clothes when he found a piece of small poster paper. He pulled it out into the light and found that it was a collage of tons of photos of Blaine and Kurt. Some with them together, some separate, and a few cut out hearts mixed in with the photos. It was the cutest, most innocent thing ever, and just the evidence that David and Wes needed.

"Looky what I found." David sing-songed, waving the collage in the air.

"What is i- Oh my God! I knew he liked him!" Wes had a huge smile on his face.

David thought for a minute. "Well, maybe he just made it as a friend thing." he suggested doubtfully.

"Yeah sure Blaine thinks of them as 'just friends'." Wes air-quoted. "I don't see you making me things like this."

"Well, I don't think we should just show Kurt this and just out with it." Said David, "But, we have got to get them to progress in their relationship somehow."

"Hmm, maybe we could, you know 'accidently' leave this in a place where Kurt will find it," said Wes, a smirk on his face.

"How about we hang it with Blaines other pictures, I guarantee that Kurt will be snooping there eventually." suggested David.

"Alright deal, now hurry and help me rearrange this room before they get back."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine just sat in comfortable silence watching the river. Occasionally the wind would blow making it slightly chilly, and making Kurt shiver.<p>

Blaine looked over at him, "Are you cold, do you want to go back?"

"No, I like it here, it's so calm and peaceful." Kurt replied but he shivered again.

"Come here," Blaine motioned for Kurt to scoot closer to him and he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and starting rubbing his hand up and down his bicep. Kurt loved this feeling, being safe in Blaine's arms. _Don't get so used to it, you're just friends. _Kurt kept mentally telling himself, secretly hoping that he was wrong. Even after Kurt was warm Blaine left his arm around his shoulder. Kurt felt so relaxed and decided to lay his head on Blaine's arm, hoping this wasn't too much. But, when Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt's, he couldn't have been happier. _Here we are, Kurt looking adorable and in my arms, and I can't even lean down and kiss him. Why can't things be easier! _Blaine thought to himself.

* * *

><p>After a while of sitting together they decided to walk back to the school. By this time it was about 10 and they were both pretty tired. So, they did their nightly routines and got into their beds.<p>

"Goodnight Kurt"

"Goodnight Blaine"

About 20 minutes passed of Kurt shivering and twisting and turning. For some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. He looked to the other side of the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Blaine rolled over and looked at him.

"Yeah Kurt?" he replied.

"I'm cold."

"You can come sleep in my bed if you want." _Oh dear God, did I just say that! I can't believe I just said that! He is probably going to run away screaming or something!_

"Umm, would that be weird_?" _Kurt asked shyly.

"No, I'm fine with it, uh I-I mean no I don't think it's weird or anything." Blaine replied trying to be careful with his words.

"Okay." Kurt said before making his way over to Blaine bed.

Blaine slid to one side and Kurt crawled underneath the covers on the other. He lay so that he was facing the outside of the bed and not Blaine, considering he was probably blushing uncontrollably.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

After a few minutes, Kurt had brought his blushing under control. That was until he felt Blaine's arm go around his waist. He was pulled so that his back was against Blaine's chest and he could feel his heartbeat.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered, unsure if Kurt was even awake.

_Oh God yes. "_Yes, this is perfectly fine." Kurt whispered back.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you thought :) Please review! When I see that I have a review I get so excited! Also send me prompts and ideas. Once again thanks to all my readers, I love all of you :D<strong>

**P.S: I'm not really sure why I named this chapter. I guess I just thought it deserved a title, so I may start naming all of my chapters :)**


	5. Click

**Heyy Guys! Once again, I apologize for how long this took to update. Apparently writing fanfiction instead of my research paper is frowned upon in this establishment! :P Anyway, I hope you can forgive me once again and enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning confused by the warmth next to him and then remembered what had happened the night before. <em>I could get used to this<em>, Kurt thought to himself. He figured Blaine was still asleep and he really didn't have any urge to move out of this position so he lay there closing his eyes feeling content. Blaine stirred a little in his sleep and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. Kurt loved this, just being held by this wonderful man and not having a worry in the world. _Why can't I do this all of the time and not have to worry about it getting awkward. _He knew how he felt about Blaine but he didn't know what to do about it. If he just told him and he didn't feel the same way their friendship would never be the same. He couldn't risk ruining a friendship like that. So, for now, he decided he must keep his feelings to himself.

At some point during his thinking, Kurt drifted back to sleep. It was now Blaine's turn to wake up with a warm body next to him. He looked at the sleeping man in his grasp and let out a sigh of happiness realizing that this was not a dream. _Holy crap, I slept with Kurt last night! Well, not "slept with" but I literally did. _Blaine leaned over a little to catch a glimpse of Kurt's face, careful not to wake him. _Aww he's so cute when he is sleeping. _Kurt shifted a little and Blaine quickly lay back down and pretended he was sleeping.

He heard a soft voice, "Hey Blaine, are you awake?"

Blaine put on his best sleepy voice, "hmm...ya I'm awake."

"What time is it?" Kurt asked still a little groggy.

Blaine sat up and checked his phone, "It's only 10."

"10 already!" Kurt immediately sat up made to get out of bed.

"Whoa, what's the hurry, it's not that late," Blaine had an almost amused look on his face.

"I'm sleeping my life away! I must seize the day!" And with that, Kurt made his way to the bathroom to get shower.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the bed thinking. <em>I wish he knew how happy he makes me. He's just so awesome and fun and adorable and gorgeous and...perfect. Wow I have got it bad…but I really don't know how much longer I can go without kissing him! I need to stop...bad thoughts lead to bad actions. Or in this case good ones. Ahh STOP! <em>Blaine heard the water in the shower shut off and he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Inside the bathroom, Kurt grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. He was about to get dressed, but his clothes were no where to be found. _Oh no, this is not happening, I left them out there! How am I supposed to walk out there in a towel! _Kurt stood there for a few seconds pondering what to do. He decided that he would have to walk out eventually so he might as well do it now. He slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked around it. He saw his clothes sitting on his bed, and Blaine was in the kitchen. _If I make a run for it maybe he won't even see me. _Blaine had his back turned and Kurt figured now was a good a time as any. He began to sprint to the other side of the room, holding onto the towel to make sure it stayed up. He was just about to grab his clothes when

"Hey Kurt, I –Whoa!" Blaine spotted Kurt across the room wearing nothing but a towel.

Kurt let out a little squeal, grabbed his clothes, and ran back to the bathroom.

Blaine burst out laughing, "Hey Kurt, nice towel!"

A few minutes later Kurt reappeared, still clearly blushing. He went to the kitchen and sat down taking the cup of coffee that was waiting for him. He looked across the table at Blaine who just looked back with a plastered grin on his face.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. "Is something funny Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine laughed a little, "Why, can't I just smile for no reason?"

"mhm I guess so." Kurt looked back down to the table.

There was a few seconds pause and Blaine spoke, "I mean I doubt it has anything to do with the fact that I just saw you run out here practically naked." And still the grin never left his face.

With this comment Kurt looked up and his face got entirely red. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then just put his head into his hands.

"uhhh, I'm so embarrassed." Kurt mumbled from behind his hands.

Blaine just chuckled, "Don't be, trust me I didn't mind the view."

Kurt's head shot up at this.

"Uh, I –uh mean that y-you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Blaine could feel his face getting red. "Y-you don't have anything to be ashamed about."

"Oh, uh th-thanks." Kurt lowered his eyes back down to stare at the table. _Is he saying that he thinks I'm attractive? Yeah I wish._

Blaine just sat and sipped his coffee. _Oh gosh I'm so stupid! He is probably going to think I'm a creep now!_

A couple minutes of awkward silence passed.

"So," said Kurt, "What are your plans for the day?"

"hmm," Blaine thought for a minute, "nothing so far."

"Well, I was thinking about going shopping," said Kurt, "would you like to join me?"

"sure." _As long as that means I get to watch you try on stuff._

* * *

><p>Blaine was driving to the mall with Kurt in the passenger seat, looking at himself in the mirror frowning and playing with his hair.<p>

"Quit messing with you hair you look fine." Said Blaine slightly amused at how hard Kurt was working to try and perfect his hair.

"No, I messed it up, I look ridiculous." He was turning his head back and forth trying to see himself at all angles.

Blaine pulled in to the parking lot, got out of the car and went around to open Kurt's door. And there he was, still messing with his hair.

"You look gorgeous, now come on lets go." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and practically pulled him out of the car.

"Fiiine."

As they walked to the mall entrance Kurt noticed that Blaine had yet to let go of his hand. _Oh my gosh, we are holding hands! Maybe he just didn't realize, I shouldn't get my hopes up. _

Mean while Blaine was thinking, _I hope he is okay with me holding his hand. He hasn't pulled away so maybe he is alright with it. Ahhh we are holding hands!_

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed of window shopping and small talk and giggling. Kurt had bought a new scarf and Blaine had a new pair of shoes. Kurt loved fashion, but he couldn't always afford to get what he wanted. Sometimes he just enjoyed walking around the mall to get his mind off things. Blaine however wasn't a big shopper. He didn't fit the stereotype that all gay men liked to shop. If it was anyone else he would have probably said no to shopping, but with Kurt it was different. He didn't care what they were doing as long as he got to spend time with him. With his girl cousins he would always complain that they took to long and how he just wanted to leave, but with Kurt it didn't matter. He could spend an hour trying to decide between two outfits and he wouldn't care because Kurt was that special to him. <em>He can take as much time as he needs. I can wait. And that goes for shopping as well as other things. <em>

* * *

><p>As they were walking towards the exit of the mall Kurt spotted a photo booth on the side of the wall.<p>

"Blaine can we do one of those photo strip thingies pleeeease?" Kurt was putting on his best puppy face.

Blaine was so thrilled that Kurt actually wanted to get pictures with him. "Of course!"

They got inside the photo booth and put the money in. They chose the background with smiley faces on it. _Although I would prefer one with hearts, _thought Kurt. They then had a few seconds before the first picture was taken.

"Okay, let's do normal faces first," said Kurt.

They both smiled and _click _the picture was taken. Then the countdown to the next one began.

"Alright, funny faces this time. "said Blaine, and both boys looked into the camera and stuck out their tongues.

"Hmm let's do a sexy look." Said Kurt in his best seductive voice, laughing after he realized how funny it sounded.

Both boys looked into the camera with as much sex appeal as they could muster up, Blaine looking suggestively into the camera and Kurt with his finger in his mouth biting down slightly. _Click. _The timer started for the last picture and they looked at each other not knowing what look to do next.

"Just do whatever you want for this last one," said Kurt. He tilted his head and placed a hand under his chin putting a finger on his face, as if to look like he was thinking. But a grin was still clearly visible on his face. Blaine however couldn't think of what do to and the timer was nearing the end. He looked around _5..4..3.._and then he knew exactly what to do, he looked over at Kurt .._2.._leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek.._1..click._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought :) Reviews make me oh so happy! <strong>

**P.S: I wrote this while eating a chocolate sundae and now my keyboard is slightly sticky, oh the sacrafices I make ;)**


	6. Tickles

**Hey guys, so yes I Know, its been a while. I'm reeeeaaally sorry, but I have an actual excuse this time. I was flipping out all last week trying to get my homework done and stuff before easter break and then two days ago I got my wisdom teeth out :( It was sucky but no worries, it doesn't even really hurt, but my face is swollen and I kinda look like a chipmunk haha :) So this whole wisdom teeth thing is a good thing because it gives me time to lay in bed and write fanfiction :) Anyway, I'll shut up now and here is chapter 6! **

* * *

><p>Kurt felt a pair of lips on the side of his cheek but the pictured clicked before he even had the chance to react. Blaine moved away and Kurt could feel his entire face heat up and knew he must be blushing fiercely. <em>Oh my gosh, he just kissed me! Well, on the cheek, but still! <em>Meanwhile Blaine's thoughts were also running wild. _I can't believe I just did that! I hope he isn't upset. _Blaine looked over to see Kurt's reaction and found that he was staring at him. They both grinned, faces red, and turned away to get out of the booth on opposite sides. They must have spent a few minutes in there thinking because their pictures had already printed. Kurt grabbed them out of the slot on the side of the booth and pulled the two strips apart handing one to Blaine. They held them out and looked at their ridiculous facial expressions.

Kurt burst out laughing, "Did you see the sexy face I tried to make!"

Blaine looked at the picture and gasped. He thought Kurt looked incredibly sexy here, but covered it up by also joining in the laughter. "well did you see mine! I look like I'm angry or something!"

Kurt then noticed the last picture with Blaine kissing him. In his mind this was absolutely perfect.

"You know," said Kurt, gesturing to the picture, "I-I think this one is my favorite though."

Blaine looked to where Kurt was pointing and a huge smile spread across his face. "yeah that's my favorite too."

* * *

><p>As soon as he and Blaine returned back from their mall trip Kurt knew exactly what he wanted to do. He told Blaine to head up to their room without him and he stayed back in the lounge area. He took and seat on one of the comfy chairs next to the fire place and pulled out his phone. Scrolling down his favorites list he found exactly who needed to talk to <em>Mercedes Jones. <em>

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mercedes!"

"_Boy you better have a good excuse for not calling me all week!"_

Kurt knew he should have let all of his friends know he was alright, but all this time with Blaine and in-between homework he just never really got around to it. "Well, I've just been -ah kinda busy with um homework and stuff"

"_ahhh "homework" and by that I assume you mean being distracted by Blaine and not doing it?"_

_She knows me so well. _Kurt tried to stifle a giggle but he couldn't hold in his excitement. He told her all about him and Blaine spending time together and talking and the kiss on the cheek.

"_Awe that's so great. So you guys are official now?"_

"Oh no, nothing like that! We have just been hanging out. He is my roommate actually."

"_Roommate huh? I hope you two will be behaving yourselves_."

"Mercedes! You know we aren't doing anything! And besides, Blaine is a complete gentlemen."

"_Mhm, well all I'm sayin is that with you two cooped up in a room together there is bound to be some sexual tension."_

"I don't even think he likes me like that! Yeah maybe I stare a little but to think he would like me backis a great fantasy I've made up."

"_You'll see. When you two are happily frolicking together I'll be the one saying I told you so."_

"Well let's just hope you're right."

And with that Kurt and Mercedes said their goodbyes and Kurt made his way back up the huge staircase and headed for his room.

* * *

><p>Little did Kurt know that somebody happened to be entering the lounge at the same time he was. Two somebodies actually, who decided to hide around the corner and do a little easedropping. After Kurt had finished his conversation and the were sure he was out of the hearing zone they turned to each other, both grinning uncontrollably.<p>

"Well David, I think that was all of the evidence I needed."

"I agree Wes, if only Blaine were here to hear about Kurt's "one-sided love" problem. I think he would be able to sympathize. "

"Do you think we should just tell them now that we are sure?"

"Nah, let's just wait a while and see how this plays out."

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back to the room he noticed that Blaine was over by his bed, near all of the pictures on the wall.<p>

"Hey Kurt! I was just adding our pictures to my wall of friends."

Kurt walked up behind him and started scanning the wall, looking at all of the different faces. Some he recognized from Dalton while others he wasn't sure of. But then something caught his eye.

"Uh Blaine," Kurt pointed at the wall, "what is this?"

Blaine looked to where Kurt was pointing and his entire face went red. It was the calouge of the pictures of them. _How did that get up there! No one was supposed to see that! Oh gosh how will I explain this one! _Blaine just stared at Kurt for a moment, a look of slight shock on his face.

"its –uh it's a calouge of us." Blaine said trying to put on a smile but still blushing.

"Its amazing! This must have taken you forever! How come you didn't put your other friends in here?" Kurt asked, an innocent look on his face.

"well,_" _Blaine looked at the floor, "you're my best friend and um I just wanted it to be you and me. When I look at it, it reminds me of how wonderful it is to have you." He looked up and locked eyes with Kurt. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Kurt started to walk towards Blaine. He smiled and Blaine could have sworn he saw a tear run down his face, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." And Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and Blaine's around his waist. Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He was relieved that Kurt wasn't freaked out by the pictures. He just cared about Kurt to much to loose the relationship he had with him.

When they finally released the embrace they had around each other they both had tears in their eyes. Kurt reached up to wipe a tear from Blaine's face. "Why are you crying?"

All Blaine could was smile back and reach up to wipe Kurt's tears. He giggled a little, "I don't know. Why are you crying?"

"I just – I don't really know either," Kurt laughed a little. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"I think you give the best hugs. Is that weird? Oh gosh that sounds so weird, why did I say that?" Kurt started to talk with his hands and tried to walk away but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"No, I don't think that's weird at all because I think _you_ give the best hugs." He ducked his head and chuckled. "We should just hug all day and then everyone would be happy."

Kurt just started laughing again. "We are the weirdest friends ever."

"Good, normal is overrated anyway." Blaine smirked and, still holding onto Kurt's wrist, dragged him over to their little living room area near the couch. He positioned Kurt so that he was standing facing him. "Here, you stand here and we will just hug each other forever." And once again he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms found their way around his neck. They stayed like this for a minute without saying anything, but then Kurt felt Blaine move his hands. Before he knew what was happening Blaine was moving his fingers all around Kurt's sides tickling him.

Kurt began laughing histerically trying to get away from his grasp. "B-Blaine! St-stop its t-tickles!" he said in between giggles.

Blaine managed to push Kurt onto the couch and was now straddling on top of him still tickling him like crazy. "No I don't think so, this is way to much fun!"

He tickled him for a few more minutes with Kurt giggling and stuggling to get away until finally Blaine gave in. He removed his hands from Kurt's sides and grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head.

"Hey, no fair," Kurt whined in between heavy breathing and giggles.

"I win!" Blaine declared still holding Kurt in place, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh I'll get you!" Kurt said smirking.

"Well," whispered Blaine leaning in close to Kurt's face, "you'll have to catch me first." And he kissed Kurt on the cheek, jumped off of him, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat there for a second, touching his hand to the side of his face where Blaine had just kissed. He had time to process it this time. <em>It probably means nothing to him, but he has no idea what it is doing to me. Oh! I should probably go after him! <em>Kurt got up and ran out the door closing it behind him.

He ran down the stairs and into the lounge and spotted Blaine just slipping out the door leading to the courtyard area. Kurt went the same way and didn't stop running until he had grabbed Blaine and practically tackled him onto the grass. It was dark and a light dusting of snow had been laid on the ground making it pretty chilly but neither of them cared. Kurt was now straddling Blaine and tickling him like there was no tomorrow.

"K-Kurt ahh!" Blaine managed to say in between giggles, "st-stop ahh I can't t-take it!"

"Who's the best?" Kurt sing-songed, still continuing to tickle.

"You! Kurt Hummel you are the best!"

When Kurt finally stopped his tickling Blaine was trying to settle his heavy breathing. It wasn't just because of the tickling, but also because of the way Kurt was sitting on him.

"You win." Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt looked down and smiled back. "You know, back there in the room, you missed"

"What?"

Kurt leaned down and was inches away from kissing Blaine when all of the sudden…

"HEY!"

Kurt immediately jumped off of Blaine and into the snow. They both looked around confused until they saw a light shining in the distance. They recognized one of there teachers, Mr. Morley coming towards them with a flashlight.

"What do you think you're doing being out after curfew!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Review please! They make me so happy :) And once again if you have any ideas just lemme know :D And too my readers I love all of you! :)<strong>


	7. It gets Better

**I'm back! and soooooo sorry! I blame myself and homework. Future updates will be up sooner than this one! I can't promise that I will update everyday but It certainly won't take almost a month like this one! It's a little longer than the other ones so maybe that will buy your forgiveness. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and enjoy chapter 7! :D**

* * *

><p>Before they knew it Kurt and Blaine were on the couches back in the Dalton lounge. Mr. Morley had simply walked over to them, grabbed them both by the shirt, and practically dragged them back into the building.<p>

Mr. Morley was an older man, maybe around 60. He was balding and just looked like an angry person. His voice was raspy and grouchy, almost as if he had a permanent sore throat. Blaine knew that Mr. Morley had a thing for harshly enforcing the rules, and loved punishing people. It was like he enjoyed taking his anger out on kids and everyone knew it.

Mr. Morley had not spoken since he brought them in. Kurt and Blaine sat rather close exchanging nervous glances as he paced back and forth in front of them. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

_Of all the teachers that could find us it just __**had**__ to be him! _Blaine thought to himself.

Complete silence had filled the room and Blaine decided he would be the first to speak up.

"Sir, please don't punish Kurt for this. He's new and didn't even know about the curfew." Blaine gave his best puppy eyes but it didn't seem like the grumpy old teacher was buying it.

Kurt knew he couldn't let Blaine take all of the blame, "No sir, it was entirely my fault. I chased Blaine out there."

A moment passed, "Well," said Mr. Morley stopping his pacing and turning toward them, "I am touched that you have both tried to take the blame," he said with an emotionless voice. "But, rules are rules and a form of punishment must be granted."

Blaine rolled his eyes but luckily no one noticed. He was sitting so close to Kurt that he felt him tense up at the word punishment and instinctively grabbed his hand, rubbing small soothing circles with his thumb. Mr. Morley looked at the ceiling as if contemplating what he should do with them.

"Alright, this Friday you will each have detention until 5." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then back to Mr. Morley and nodded.

"Well, you are free to go now" he looked back and forth from Blaine to Kurt with a stern look, "and I better not see you out after curfew again."

Blaine and Kurt hurried back to their room in silence. Once they got inside they both let out a breath of relief and then turned to each other and started to laugh. Blaine looked at Kurt with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I got you detention on your first week here!"

Kurt just laughed some more. "It's not your fault! I'm just scared of how I will explain this all to my dad."

"What do you mean?" Not that he got in trouble often, but if he did Blaine had figured out that not telling his parents was the best way out of it.

"Well I'm supposed to go home this weekend and he will expect me a lot earlier. I don't know if I should make up an excuse or just tell him."

Kurt knew his dad was pretty cool when it came to things like this but he was paying a lot for this schooling and he didn't want to seem like he wasn't taking things seriously. And then he came to the realization of something. He looked over at Blaine and starting giggling like crazy. Blaine looked over at him.

"What?" Blaine started looking around like he missed something.

"You do realize that we got detention for having a tickle war right?" And they burst into a fit laughter at seeing how stupid that sounded.

Blaine thought about something and had a more sincere face on when he asked, "Hey Kurt, what were you saying back there before, you know, we were interrupted?"

Kurt stared at him for a second before remembering what he was about to do a few minutes ago. "Ah w-what do you mean?" _Maybe I can just play it off like nothing happened. _

"You said _you missed_ and I wasn't sure what you meant."

_Crap. _

Kurt looked at him as if waiting for Blaine to make fun of him, but he didn't seem to have a teasing look on his face. He was just generally oblivious. "Oh, that. It's ah, not important anymore." He managed to say.

For a second Blaine thought as if Kurt may be avoiding something and not fully telling him but just decided to ignore it for now. "Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to fly by and Friday came fast. As the last bell of the day rang Kurt immediately grabbed his bag and sped down the hallway. He decided it was time to face the music and make a call to his dad. <em>Oh gosh, I hope he isn't too mad. <em>He was too lost in thought to even hear Blaine calling after him, telling him to wait up.

Blaine followed Kurt down the hall until they were in the empty lounge area once again. Kurt went to sit down in on of the chairs, but Blaine decided to hang back around the corner as Kurt had not yet seen him. He leaned against the wall peaking around to see that Kurt had his phone out and was dialing a number. Blaine was not one to ease drop but he didn't want to interrupt his phone call, and he had to go this way anyway, right? _No. Stop you should not be listening in on his personal life. _

Despite knowing he would kick himself for this later, Blaine neared the corner as close as he could without being seen. The lounge was large and allowed for an echo so he could hear the phone ringing perfectly and then someone answer on the other line.

"_Hello?" _

Blaine could tell it was Kurt's dad.

"Hey dad."

"_Kurt! How are you doing? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!"_

Kurt laughed a little. "It's only been a few days. But I'm fine thanks. And how have you been? Have you been sticking to your diet?"

Ever since Burt had a heart attack Kurt made sure he kept up with his diet. He couldn't risk losing him too.

"_Yes mom." _He said in a sarcastic yet sincere tone.

"Uh, dad, I have to tell you something."

"_Hmm?"_

"Well, uh, I will be coming home a little late today."

Blaine now realized why Kurt had rushed here so fast; to tell his dad about the detention.

"_And why is that?"_

"Uh, I uh, got detention. I'm so sorry dad! It will never happen again. The teacher, he was just so mean and-"

"_Kurt! Its okay, these things happen. You're only human you know." _

There was a brief pause.

"_So, what are you in for?" _Burt was laughing a little.

Kurt smiled, he just couldn't think of any other way to say it. "Uh, having a tickle war, outside after curfew."

Blaine could hear Kurt's dad laughing hysterically on the other line and couldn't help but have to stifle a giggle himself. _It is kind of funny when you say it out loud, _He thought to himself.

When Burt's laughing finally died down he said with amusement clearly in his voice, "_Let me guess, with Blaine?"_

Blaine instantly became alert when he heard his name.

"Yes, with Blaine, how did you know?"

"_Kurt, I'm your dad. I know these things. I'm positive you have feelings for this guy and whether they are just friendship or something more-"_

"Dad! Are we really having this teen girl talk!"

Blaine could feel his face get warm and knew he must be red as can be.

"_Look, all I'm saying is that when you hang out with this kid you just seem..happier." _

"Yeah, I-I guess I am."

The rest of the conversation was spent talking about random stuff and Kurt realized he had to go if he was going to be on time for detention. They said their goodbyes and Kurt hung up the phone.

Blaine was thinking about what Kurt had said and realized that he was happier with Kurt as well. He just didn't know if Kurt's reasoning was the same as his. He decided now was a good time to make his presence known, and he walked around the corner.

"Oh hey Kurt." He said, acting like he didn't know he was there. "Ready for detention?"

"Oh I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do." Kurt replied with a sarcastic voice, smiling.

* * *

><p>The detention went by pretty fast actually. Kurt had spent an hour and a half sitting by Blaine and both of them stealing glances, only to be caught by the other, blush, and then look away. So not as bad as he thought. He had been driving now almost 2 hours and was just pulling into his driveway. <em>Home sweet home. <em>

Kurt walked into the house, unsure if anyone was home.

"Hello?" He called out into the house.

Immediately he was startled by someone grabbing him from behind, turning him around, and enveloping him in a hug. Although he didn't have time to react before he realized it was Finn.

"We missed you!" He said, finally letting Kurt out of his embrace.

"I missed you guys too." He smiled as he noticed Burt and Carole standing behind Finn. He walked over and hugged both of them as well.

Carole had made dinner and the whole family, since they decided to wait for Kurt, sat down at the table and ate together. After asking how everything was at home and being questioned about Dalton, Kurt excused himself to go to his room.

He lay down on his much missed comfortable bed and sighed in content staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes he heard someone walking up the stairs and there was a knock on his door. Figuring it was just his dad coming to say goodnight yelled, "Come in."

He was surprised, when the door opened, to see Finn on the other side.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute." He looked sincere and a little concerned.

"Yeah, of course." Replied Kurt, sitting up and motioning for Finn to sit next to him on his bed.

He walked over and sat down looking into Kurt's eyes. "Well," he began, "I just...want to make sure they are treating you alright at this new school."

Kurt was touched by his brothers concern. "Yeah, I'm fine, no bullying policy, remember." He smiled a little.

"I know, but after what happened I've just been..worried." Finn turned his gaze to the floor. "I just want you to know that we're brothers, Kurt, and I have always got your back." He looked back up and locked their eyes once more.

Kurt leaned over and hugged Finn, "Thank you." He whispered.

When they pulled apart Finn stood and left the room with a "night, Kurt." And shut the door behind him.

Kurt took up his previous position, laying on his bed staring at the ceiling just thinking about how things have changed. Not so long ago he was being bullied, Finn was freaked out by him, and life just sucked. But now the tables have turned, and everything just seemed to be looking up.

His phoned buzzed and he reached over and grabbed it from the night stand.

**Goodnight, Kurt :) xx -**Blaine

He smiled to himself and replied.

**Goodnight Blaine :) xxx –**Kurt

He set the phone back down and closed his eyes, finally feeling relaxed. One last thought going through his mind, _maybe all those ads and commercials were right, maybe, it does get better. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it and you can let me know with a review ;) And yes I had to include a little Furt in there :) I love you all! Until next time my lovely readers.. :D<strong>


	8. Thunderstorms

**Guys words cannot express how sorry I am. I can't believe I did it again. I will do what you all want to right now..*legit smacks self in face* ..alright moving on. This chapter is not as long as the others but I just thought it should kinda end here. Hope you enjoy chapter 8! **

**Disclamer: I. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's weekend had gone by quickly. On Saturday he and Finn hung out with all of the new directions. As much as Kurt didn't want to admit it, he missed every one of them. They were his family. Of, course they all questioned him about his new school. Rachel asking about the warblers, <em>probably thinks I can be their secret spy or something, <em>Kurt thought. All of the guys asking if there was anyone they needed to "take care of". Tina was asking if there were any cute boys, _well there is one I can think of. _Mercedes secretly asking how it was going with Blaine. Truthfully he didn't have an answer. He simply played it off as if he didn't know what she was talking about and that they were just friends, but she didn't seem to buy it. _I never realized how much I would miss them. _

Now it was Sunday evening around 7 and, after saying his goodbyes, Kurt began his journey back to Dalton. Although he didn't mind too much because 2 hours give a lot of time to think.

About 30 minutes into the drive it began to rain, and about and hour into the drive it began to torrentially downpour. One of Kurt's biggest secrets was that he was terrified of thunderstorms. He really didn't know why, but even as a child he would run and hide under the covers when thunder and lighting would strike the sky.

_Just relax, _he thought to himself, _you're going to be back with Blaine soon, just relax. _

He kept driving for about another 10 minutes and then the thunder and lightning began. _It's December! Why can't it just snow instead! _Being that it was winter and after 8pm, it was already dark out. This made it even scarier when the lightning would strike and completely light up the sky. Which made Kurt shake even more than he already was.

By this time he still had about a 50 minute drive left. _Maybe if I call Blaine that will calm me down. _Kurt took out his phone and dialed Blaine's number. Surprisingly he answered after the very first ring.

"_Hey Kurt!" _

"H-hey Blaine just wanted someone to talk to on this endless drive_." _Kurt's voice was a little shaky, but just hearing Blaine's voice made him slightly relax.

"_Oh cool! I've just pretty much been sitting here all day so not much to say about me. _It was true, Blaine had been sitting there all day. He just didn't really know what to do with himself. Kurt had only been gone for 2 days and he missed him.

"_How was your weekend?" _Blaine continued.

_**Bam! **_A rumble of thunder roared extremely loudly followed by several strikes of lightning. At this Kurt's car swerved slightly, luckily he had taken a back road and there weren't any cars around him.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed out; gripping the wheel even tighter if that was possible. He hadn't even realized that he had dropped his phone until he heard yelling coming from the seat next to him. He reached over and grabbed the phone holding it back up to his ear.

"Kuuuuurrrttt! Are you still there?"

"I-I, sorry, I d-dropped my phone."

Blaine realized that Kurt's sounded strange. "Uh, Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

But Blaine could tell he wasn't. "Are you sure?"

A pause followed and Blaine had wondered if Kurt had hung up, but then he heard him speak up.

"I-I really don't like thunderstorms, Blaine." Kurt was trying to stay calm but it only made his voice come out in a small, shaky, whisper.

Blaine was about to say something but Kurt continued. "I've never told anyone but ever since I was little I have been horribly terrified of storms. Although I'm sure my dad knew, but I was pretty good at hiding it. "

Blaine was trying to take in what Kurt had said. He sounded so small and scared and Blaine just wanted to wrap him in his arms and tell him everything would be okay.

Blaine spoke gently into the phone, "Kurt, you're going to be okay alright. You just need to relax a little and make it back here safely. You're going to be just fine okay?"

"O-okay," Kurt wanted to believe Blaine but he was just so scared. "Can you stay on the line with me though?"

Blaine smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Kurt drove the rest of the way home talking to Blaine about anything from school to the latest vogue issue. He just seemed to relax at the sound of Blaine's voice. Finally he pulled into the parking lot. He felt so much better, especially because the rain had let up. He was about to tell Blaine that he had arrived and they could hang up now, but he had an idea.<p>

Kurt walked into the building, still talking to Blaine, telling him that he was about 10 minutes away. _Alright, time for a little fun today. _

Kurt knocked extremely hard on the door.

Blaine then spoke into the phone, "Hold on a second, Kurt."

"Oh okay." Kurt said as nonchalant as possible.

Kurt could hear Blaine opening the lock on the other side of the door so he leaned up against right side of the wall so he would be out of view.

The door opened with a creak and Blaine called out, "hello? Helllloooo?"

He then stepped outside and looked to the left. Kurt found this the perfect opportunity to jump out, grab Blaine around the shoulders from behind, and yell, "Rawr!"

"Ahhh!" Blaine screamed and turned around in Kurt's grasp. "Oh my god Kurt, you scared the crap outta me!"

Kurt's arms were now around Blaine's shoulders and Kurt had a huge victorious smile on his face. "Oh come on, you know you missed me. "

Blaine just laughed. "Yes, yes I did." And he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in for a hug.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you so much for helping me. I'm not sure I would have made it home if it wasn't for you."

"Oh don't thank me. All I did was talk to you, you're the one that faced your fear."

"Well, just thanks for being there for me."

Blaine smiled, "Anytime."

After a moment, Kurt spoke. "Well, as much as I would like to stand here awkwardly hugging in the hall, I think maybe we should go inside."

They pulled apart and both started laughing, "Yes, I agree." Blaine said smiling.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into the dorm and proceeded to sit on the couch.<p>

"So," said Kurt, "what's new?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!"

_Wow he looks like an excited puppy, _Kurt thought. "What?"

"We don't have class tomorrow!"

"Really? Why?" Kurt was kind of excited himself.

"Well the freshmen have this huge assembly so any higher grades don't have class."

"Cool! So what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we could go get some lunch or see a movie?" Blaine was so excited that Kurt actually wanted to hang out with him.

"I vote both." Kurt was smiling; he really loved spending time with Blaine.

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" It was only 9:30 and there was no class tomorrow so they had time.

"Well, I was thinking," Blaine turned his head suddenly looking shy, "uh- never mind."

"What?" Kurt was now very curious.

"Nothing, you'll think it's stupid." Blaine was avoiding eye contact.

"No I won't just tell me." Kurt looked sincere but very intrigued.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do the whole slumber party thing. You know like pillow fights, eat a bunch of crap, and stay up all night?"

_Oh my gosh, can he get any cuter? _Kurt started laughing, "Yes! Why would you think that is stupid?"

"Well, I-I've never had a sleep over before." Blaine said quietly, almost ashamed.

"Are you serious? I've never had one with another guy before but I have them all the time with the glee girls."

"Well when I was little my parents were always working and they told the nanny to never let me have friends over. I occasionally went to friends houses but I was never allowed to stay the night. After a while I just stopped asking too." Blaine looked sad at remembering the old memories.

"That is the saddest thing ever, come here." Kurt crawled across the couch and pulled Blaine in for a hug.

They pulled apart and looked at each other smiling. "So, you will teach me the wonders of a slumber party?"

Kurt just laughed a little, "I would be honored. As long as you won't judge how loopy I get at the late hours of the night."

Blaine giggled. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. and you can let me know with a review ;) Next chapter (which I have already started writing) is Blaines first slumber party! :) I love you all! Hugs and Klisses xxx<strong>


	9. Get Comfy

**Once again I will give you an excuse as to why this took forever :p...Well, for starters I had tons of finals but no worries I was writing in between them. But then I finish the chapter and I'm ready to put it on and my brother up and takes my laptop to the other side of the state to use in a job interview! Anywho, I have it back now and school is out so hopefully no more stuff gets in the way. If you are still reading this novel of an A/N then I'll shut up now and here is chapter nine. :D (This chapter is my longest yet) :)**

**Disclaimer: Wait for it..wait for it..*checks* nope still not mine. If it was there would be MUCH more klaine :) **

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled a bunch of junk food out of the cupboards, putting it on the counter, and laid out a stack of DVDs. He then moved the coffee table and placed tons of blankets and pillows in the center on their living room area.<p>

Once Kurt had everything the way he wanted he turned to Blaine who appeared to be in deep thought sitting in the kitchen. Kurt leant down, picked up a pillow and hid it behind his back as he slowly snuck over to Blaine. He crept up behind him, raised the pillow and hit Blaine in the head with it.

Blaine jumped and turned around in his seat, "Heyyyy!" he whined trying to hide the smile and giggle that escaped.

Kurt just laughed, "Blaine Anderson let your first official slumber party begin!" And with that he smacked Blaine with his pillow again and ran across the room to hide behind the couch.

"Oh you're on!" Blaine yelled running to grab a pillow himself.

He chased Kurt around the room trying to hit him but it was no use, Kurt was fast. Finally he swung his pillow and ending up whacking Kurt in right in the butt.

Kurt gasped and quickly turned around a smirk on his lips. "Oh, so that's how you want to play. Alright, fine." Kurt now started chasing after Blaine smacking him in the butt several times.

The only noise in the room was them running and giggling and the occasional smack of a pillow. After a few minutes Blaine stopped, breathing heavily.

"Alright" he said between breaths and laughing. He held out his hand, "truce?"

"Truce." Kurt went to shake Blaine's hand but he just grabbed it and pulled him over to sit on the couch with him.

"So," said Blaine, "what do we do now?"

"Well, this is also called a pajama party so we should probably put some on."

"Okay!" Blaine looked like a five year old running over to his dresser to pick out his pajamas, but Kurt loved it. He thought he was adorable. Kurt walked over to his dresser as well and pulled out his sleepwear. Although, Kurt was a little surprised at what Blaine did next. Here he was alone in a dorm room with a sexy guy who was undressing himself!

Blaine took off his cardigan and his first shirt so he was left standing in jeans and undershirt. Kurt managed to close his mouth right before Blaine turned around to find him staring.

"Oh gosh!" Blaine picked up his shirt trying to cover himself feeling self conscious. "I'm so sorry! I pretty much just started stripping in front of you! I'm just so used to living alone and changing in the middle of the room that sometimes I just forget. "He looked away his face growing hot.

"n-no it's okay. I'll just –uh go and change in the bathroom." Kurt was looking everywhere but Blaine and blushing a deep red. He turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Once Blaine was alone he let out a sigh. _Oh god, _Blaine thought, _I'm so embarrassed. _He shook his head and continued getting dressed.

When Kurt got inside the bathroom he shut the door and leaned on it, sliding down to the ground.

"Dear god," he whispered to himself, "that boy will be the death of me."

* * *

><p>When Kurt was changed he went back into the room to find Blaine rolling around in the pillows and blankets. <em>Once again, adorable. <em>The changing in the middle of the room went completely forgotten.

"Hey you." Kurt said lying down next to him and propping his head up on his hand. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm…I say we stuff our faces." Blaine replied getting up and heading towards the food.

Kurt followed, "I couldn't agree more."

Once they grabbed all of the snacks they went back to the pillow pile. Both of them sat down Indian style facing each other.

"So," Blaine said while eating some redvines, "in the movies they always play truth or dare. Do you actually do that or is it just an on screen thing?"

"No, I play it all the time with the glee girls!" Kurt said suddenly giddy. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, I'll start then. Truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare." Blaine was smiling eagerly.

"Hmmm, let me think." Kurt paused for a second. "Okay I dare you to prank call Wes."

Blaine looked shocked. "But he knows my number."

Kurt laughed. "Here," He said holding out his Iphone. "You can use mine."

"Alright, fine." Blaine grabbed the phone and dialed Wes' number.

After a few rings and Blaine thinking over what he would say he heard a voice.

"_Hello?" _

Blaine put on his best low and creepy voice.

"Hello sir. How are you on this beautiful night?"

Kurt had to cover his mouth to silence his laughter.

"_Umm...fine. Who is this?"_

"I would just like to ask you a few questions." Blaine said into the phone while looking around the room trying to think of what to say next. "First off, what size pants do you wear?"

"_Pants? What kind of survey is this!"_

Blaine was chuckling to himself while Kurt's whole face was going red trying his best to keep his laughter quiet.

Blaine spoke while laughing, loosing the low voice. "Sir, there is no need to raise your voice."

"_Blaine! Is that you!" _

Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Once Wes heard the line click he rushed over to where David was in the bathroom and started banging on the door.<p>

"David! David! Guess what!" Wes yelled between the bangs.

David finally swung the door open. "We've talked about this. You know when I'm in the bathroom that's my 'me time'." He whined.

"Sorry, sorry," Wes waved his hands. "But this is important! You will never guess who just prank called me!"

David looked confused. "Why do you seem so happy about getting prank called? I don't think that's the outcome they were looking for."

Wes just kept on smiling. "Well _this _one was full of Klaine giggles!"

"Klaine?"

"Yeah, that's what I decided to call them. You know Kurt plus Blaine equals Kl-"

"I get it!" David chimed in laughing. "But what does any of this mean?"

"Well, it looks to me like our little boys are having a slumber party!"

David looked at him for a second and then just smiled. "Seriously, sometimes they are just so cute I want to barf."

* * *

><p>Once Kurt and Blaine's laugh fest died down they got back to the game.<p>

"Okay Kurt, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll be safe and go with truth."

"Hmm, maybe not so safe." Blaine grinned. "Oh! I have a good one. What was your most embarrassing moment, and be honest."

Kurt had to think about that. Sure he had a lot of embarrassing memories but the very worst? That was hard to decide.

"I think I would have to say…performing Push It in front of the whole school." Kurt cringed even thinking back to the performance.

Blaine however could not stop laughing. "You performed that in front of your school!"

Kurt just nodded, his face turning a deep crimson.

Blaine kept on giggling. "That's a very –um…suggestive song."

"Yeah I know, and so were the dance moves." Kurt replied whispering the last part.

"You guys danced too? Oh wow."

"Yeah and the best part is that it made it to the internet." Kurt said sarcastically but laughing too because he was over it by now.

Blaine suddenly leapt up from the ground.

Kurt turned his head, "Where are you going?"

"I've got to see this." Blaine said walking over to his bed to grab his laptop.

"What?" Kurt yelled. "No!"

"Come on, Kurt it can't be that bad." Blaine put on his puppy face. "Pretty pleeeeeaasee?"

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes. "Well how can I say no to that face?"

He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Blaine, laptop in front of them.

Blaine went to YouTube and typed in _Push it William McKinley glee club_. Several videos came up but the first one said 'Full Video'. Blaine clicked on it, made it full screen, and went to hit play when Kurt put his hand over the mouse pad.

"First you have to promise me that you won't make fun of me for the rest of my life." Kurt said laughing but serious at the same time.

"Of course not," Blaine replied in a playful yet sincere voice.

"Alright," said Kurt hitting the play button, "let the shame begin."

Blaine was expecting this video to be horrible but a different word seemed to come to mind. _Sexy. _He could believe what he was seeing. _Kurt is ashamed of this! _Watching Kurt strut around on that stage was making his breath uneven. _Did he just smack his step brother's-?_

"Ugh..." His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kurt groan next to him. He turned to see Kurt with his face in his hands completely red once again.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's reaction. Kurt started shaking his head without looking up. "So embarrassing." He mumbled into his hands.

"Kurt, don't be embarrassed." Blaine nudged him. "I honestly don't see why you hate this so much."

This made him look up. "Are you kidding? It's awful! I just can't do sex appeal. It's not believable coming from me."

"Trust me," now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "I thought that was very believable." Blaine said gesturing to the screen.

They both looked at each other for a second before turning away and laughing.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went smoothly, both of the boys forgetting about truth or dare. They did anything they could to stay awake. Talking, watching random videos on YouTube, playing board games and so on. It was now 2 am and they couldn't really think of much else to do. Blaine was sitting on the couch and Kurt was laying in the pillow pile.<p>

"BLaaiiiiiinneee." Kurt whined whilst rolling around on the floor. "I'm tired can't we just be death eaters?"

Blaine just stared at him laughing and shaking his head. "I honestly thought you were kidding about becoming loopy late at night."

Kurt rolled on his back and looked up at Blaine. "Hi."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Hi."

And then he started whining again. "What are we gonna do?"

Blaine lay down on the couch and snuggled into the pillow he had grabbed from the floor. "You pick." He said in a muffled voice.

"Watch a movie?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine sat up instantly. "I vote Disney!"

Kurt crawled into the kitchen and grabbed his stack of DVDs. When he handed them to Blaine his eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. All of them were Disney.

Blaine started bouncing up and down in his seat. "Oh my gosh! You're the best!"

Kurt admired how Blaine could be so dapper yet so much of a little kid at the same time. He smiled back at him. "I know."

After deciding on Nemo, Kurt put the DVD in the player and joined Blaine in the pillow pile. They both were leaned against the couch hugging their legs and sitting so close their shoulders were touching.

Blaine's breath hitched when Kurt leaned his head on his shoulder. He thought for a minute but then laid his head on Kurt's. They stayed like that for the entire movie.

When it finally ended Kurt moved to pull the DVD out and Blaine almost whined at the loss of contact.

Kurt looked back over to him. "You wanna watch another or are you tired?"

"Kind of but I say we put in Tangled and just leave it if we fall asleep."

Kurt did what Blaine said and then came back to sit by him.

Kurt put some pillows behind his back and stretched out his legs. He looked over at Blaine.

"Come on, get comfy."

Blaine looked around and then grinned. "Alright."

He scooted over to Kurt and laid down putting his head in his lap. "Is this okay?"

Kurt smiled majorly. "Yep." _Totally fine. _

After about 20 minutes of the movie Kurt realized he wasn't going to be able to concentrate. There was this gorgeous guy with his head in his lap! _I wonder if he would mind if I- _He lifted his hand. _No I shouldn't. _He put his hand back down. _Oh but I really want to. _Again he lifted his hand. _Screw it, I'm going for it. _He moved his hand to Blaine's hair and started running his fingers through it, loosening the gel. Luckily he wasn't wearing much today so it didn't really matter.

He felt Blaine move and he thought he was going to pull away but instead he seemed to lean into the touch. Kurt mentally let out a huge sigh of relief.

Blaine thought it felt good to have Kurt touching his hair. He was nervous at first to lie in his lap. He thought he might get freaked out or move away but he went for it anyway. _Why does this feel so freaking right? _

Blaine could feel himself falling asleep and so could Kurt. Neither one of them bothered to do anything about it though because right now they were just too content.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! A huge thank you to everyone who had been reviewing! :) (Anyone catch my AVPM reference ;) Also I wont be about to update this week end because I'm going..wait for it..to NEW YORK! And thats not even the best part! Im going to the Starkid Apocolyptour! which is featuring special guest star the one and only Darren Criss! *Insert me jumping around and screaming here* ahh! I might die! :D Well I hope all of you are off to a good start of the summer! Also, reviews are greatly appreciated ;) I love you all! <strong>


	10. Warbling

**So ummm...hey guys. Please do not kill me, I beg of you! I really don't have a very good excuse for the time it took to update this. But if you want to hear one keep reading. So I usually right a rough draft on my iPod. Well when I was in New York I left my iPod on a seat in the train station and then it got stolen by the time I had someone go look for it. :/ I was so upset because it was like my child. But I guess life goes on :p Any way, that kind of through me off. I also celebrated my birthday which took up another couple of days. But anyway I'm terribly sorry! This chapter is just sort of a filler which also sucks but I promise next chapter will be better and longer! Alright if you are still reading this really long author note, thanks for sticking with me and (maybe) enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing..not even an iPod. **

* * *

><p>Blaine's first slumber party was a blast according to him. Kurt insisted that it would have been more fun with more people but Blaine was perfectly fine with it being just the two of them.<p>

Monday was great as well. Both of them hung out with Wes and David at the movies and went out to eat afterwards.

The rest of the week went by in a blur of tests and extra homework to stock up on before the holiday break. This was a four day week though, so it went by pretty fast. The one history lecture seemed to last a year but other than that, the week went by swimmingly.

It was now 6 o'clock on Friday, the 17th of December and Kurt found himself sitting in the library finishing up his mountain of homework. He wanted to get it out of the way so he could actually enjoy his Christmas break.

After solving what seemed like the millionth geometry problem he slammed his text book shut and sighed with relief. "Finally," he said out loud. He looked around to see if anyone heard him but it turned out he was the only one in there.

He pulled out his phone which he had silenced to allow himself to finish his homework without being disturbed. _8 new messages. _

**Blaine: Hey Kurt, just wondering when you were coming back to our room. **

**Blaine: Kurt, where are you?**

**Unknown number: Hey Kurt, its Wes...got your number from when you prank called me! ;p just wanted a texting buddy **

**Blaine: Kurt, I'm really starting to get worried. Please text me back!**

**Wes: Hey, Blaine is starting to pace. Where are you?**

**Blaine: Kurt I'm freaking out! Please text me back soon!**

**Wes: Kurt, please text Blaine back before he has a heart attack!**

**Blaine: That's it! I'm coming to search for you!**

The last message was sent only about 10 minutes ago. Maybe Kurt could catch Blaine before he got too far. He found his contact and hit _call. _It only rang once before:

"_KURT! Kurt, where are you?"_

"Blaine, calm down I'm fine." Kurt was actually chuckling a little bit. "I was in the library finishing some homework."

"_Well you should have let me know. I was worried sick_!" Blaine had relaxed a little but he still sounded shaken up.

"Yes, yes I know. I promise to next time. I wasn't thinking."

"_Alright, just meet me back at our dorm. I have to go tell Wes that you're still alive." _

Kurt just laughed. "Okay, bye."

"_Bye." _

As much as Kurt was mad at himself for making Blaine worry, he was also kind of happy. It showed that Blaine actually cared about him. And for that reason Kurt couldn't seem to wipe the grin off of his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked back to his dorm and was greeted with a bear hug from Blaine.<p>

Kurt chuckled again. "Well hello to you too."

Blaine let go and smiled. "Hi!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and ran them both over to the couch. Kurt put his bag on the floor and looked up to see Blaine smiling at him.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Why are you so cheery?"

"Well, there's something I want to ask you. I've actually been meaning to ask you for a while but it just didn't feel like the right time."

Kurt wasn't sure how to take this, but he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, so he just nodded for Blaine to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe…wanted to join the Warblers?"

And the butterflies flew away and were replaced by disappointment. Of course he wanted to join the warblers but for a second he thought Blaine was going to say something else. _I guess either way this is still a good thing. _

"Yeah I'd love too! Why would you be worried about asking me that? "

Blaine gave Kurt a sincere look, "It's just that all you have been through I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and force you to join. The warblers are a little nutty and you have enough stress in your life. So it is totally up to you if you want to audition."

Kurt was grateful that Blaine cared so much as to think of something like that, but obviously he still wanted to join! "Thank you and yes I definitely want an audition! I guarantee that the New Directions are just as crazy."

Blaine smiled increased even more if that was possible. "Okay good! I already got you an audition for Monday."

"How did you know I would say yes?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because I know my best friend." _Wish I could have said boyfriend. _

* * *

><p>Kurt was laying awake until the late hours of the night on Saturday still trying to figure out what song to sing for his audition. At first he thought he was going to do Don't Cry for me Argentina, but he changed his mind.<p>

He looked over at Blaine who was peacefully asleep. _Gosh is he gorgeous. _Kurt thought to himself. _Just everything about him. His hair, his jaw line, his lips. Just…beautiful. _And that was when Kurt knew exactly what song he was going to sing. This gave him enough relief that he could drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunday for the most part was uneventful. Kurt called a few of his friends and his dad while Blaine was in Wes and David's room playing video games. The rest of the day was spent with Kurt practicing his audition song. He had gone to the choir room to practice earlier, but throughout the rest of the day he sang softly or hummed it to himself.<p>

When Monday finally came Kurt wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous. Maybe both. There wasn't much to do in class because this was only a two day week but the teachers still managed to bore him.

During his last period of the day, chemistry, Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing as nobody was paying attention anyway he figured no one would care if he pulled his phone out.

**Hey, remember your audition is right after class. 3 O'clock in the choir room. You'll be great! Xx –Blaine**

Kurt couldn't help the dopey grin that made its way to his face. He loved when Blaine put "kisses" at the end of his texts.

**I could never forget. I'm gonna nail it! ...hopefully. See you soon! Xx –Kurt**

* * *

><p>As soon as the last bell of the day rang Kurt was out the door and on his way to the choir room. The halls were so crowded and noisy no one could even hear him singing to himself as he made his way through the stream of teenagers.<p>

Finally he walked through the double doors of the choir room. He saw Blaine sitting on one of the couches next to Wes and David amongst a group of boys who where all chattering. Kurt made his way over behind the couch and tapped on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey! You all ready for your audition?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Wes got up along with two other older boys and sat down as the long wooden table in the front of the room. He grabbed his gavel and banged it on the table.

"Alright warblers, calm down, calm down." Once the room was quiet Wes spoke again. "Today we have someone new who would like to become a part of our group. Kurt, if you would like to take it from here." He gestured for Kurt to stand.

Kurt stood and made his way to the front of the room carrying his CD player he had brought. "Hey guys, I'm Kurt Hummel and for my audition I'll be singing You're Beautiful by James Blunt." He pressed play and the piano began.

My life is brilliant. My love is pure.

I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man.

But I won't lose and sleep all night, 'Cause I've got a plan.

Kurt looked over and made eye contact with Blaine.

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful. It's true.

Blaine smiled but never broke the gaze.

I saw your face, in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Kurt realized this was true. He had seen Blaine on the crowded staircase and he thought they would never be together.

Yes, she caught my eye, as I walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Flying high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Kurt looked back over to Blaine and smiled.

You're beautiful

You're Beautiful

You're beautiful. It's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place

And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you

The whole group harmonized in with Kurt's voice.

Na na na na, Na na na na, Na na na na nahh

Blaine hadn't realized but he had started to tear up.

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful. It's true.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

Kurt had also been crying but his voice never cracked.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you.

When Kurt brought the song to a finish the whole room erupted in clapping and cheers. Kurt ran over and hugged Blaine.

"That was amazing." Blaine whispered in his ear.

Wes banged his gavel once again. "Alright guys, I think I speak for everyone when I say this. Kurt?"

Kurt turned around towards the front with hopeful teary eyes.

"You're in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! And a thank you to everyone who reviews! Please let me know what you think and once again I'm so sorry for how long I take to update! :p I love you all :D<strong>


	11. Party Hardy

**Well guys, where do I even start. I am utterly horrified at how long this took. I have a small excuse. My brother took my laptop once again and I couldn't update for a week but still! I should have done something about that! This chapter longer than the others...maybe that will buy some forgiveness? I also lost 4 followers so I'm already being punished :( ANYWAY, please maybe sorta kinda enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING **

* * *

><p>Tuesday for Blaine was a very busy day. He knew he had to find a great Christmas present for Kurt. Yes, he should have already gotten it but anything he found never seemed to be good enough. He wanted to find something perfect. <em>Just like Kurt, <em>He thought.

And he had to find it soon too because tomorrow was the big Christmas party. Every year Wes' family through a huge Christmas party and he invited all of the Warblers to come. It was kind of a tradition for them. It took some talking in to for Kurt to agree to come though. He said that he felt like he was intruding because he has just become a part of the group. But they had insisted he was already part of their dysfunctional family. Blaine and Kurt had agreed to exchange presents there.

After searching the mall for hours and finding nothing Blaine was about to give up. But then he remembered a magazine Kurt had been reading and something he had pointed out to him.

"Ah, why didn't I think of this sooner!" He yelled out in excitement.

He grabbed his phone and called up one of his dad's friends. "Hey, I'm going to need a favor."

* * *

><p>Kurt was so ready for this Christmas. He had already bought gifts for his family and even picked up something small for everyone in his old glee club. But he was mostly proud of himself for already having Blaine's gift and not having to freak out about it. He wanted everything to be ready so that he could enjoy his break to the fullest. He loved all of his new friends at Dalton, but he just really missed all of the old ones too. Mercedes and Kurt usually talked on the phone and he would text everyone else but it wasn't the same. He missed being able to gossip with his girls or his over protective guy friends. But he also knew that being at Dalton was better for his safety. And even if his friends missed him, they completely understood that.<p>

When Blaine had told Kurt about Wes' party he was nervous at first. He didn't want to barge in on a party with people he barley knew. Well, he knew Blaine, Wes, and David. But he didn't want to be there if no one wanted him to be. But everyone had insisted that he was a part of the group now. He loved that feeling of acceptance. They didn't care what his background was or whether or not he was gay, they liked him for who he was. Although, it did take some reassuring to Kurt's dad that he would be fine staying the night there. He had told him to be careful and since Blaine was going to be there, "no funny business!" To which Kurt replied with a, "We're just friends dad!" But Burt couldn't see how much he was blushing on his end of the line.

Once Tuesday turned into Wednesday Kurt found himself rushing around his dorm packing all of the stuff he needed to take home for the break and to take to Wes' house. He made sure to pack some pajamas, a tooth brush, and everything else he would need including Blaine's gift. _Speaking of Blaine, I wonder where he is. _Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine had made multiple phone calls but after chatting with some family friends he managed to have what he wanted delivered to Dalton. After tipping the delivery guy he hurried up and tucked the gift into a bag he brought, just incase Kurt happened to be in their room.<p>

He ran up the stairs and to his dorm and when he opened the door his suspicions were confirmed. There was Kurt running around throwing things into his suitcase.

"Woe! Relax, you have plenty of time." Blaine chuckled at how Kurt was speeding.

"I just want everything to be ready so I don't have to worry about it later." Kurt put the last of his stuff in his suitcase and zipped it up. "There, I have my suitcase to go home and my overnight bag for Wes' house." He gestured to a packed bag on the floor.

"Cool, do you want to go get some breakfast?" Seeing as it was only 10 am and Blaine was starving.

"Yea, sure but don't you have to pack?" Kurt asked looking around for Blaine's suitcase.

"Nah, I'm good to go." Blaine almost seemed to look; sad.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously but he just smiled back in return. He decided not to say anything else; maybe he was just imagining things.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly and Kurt and Blaine were now in separate cars driving up to Wes' house; Kurt following Blaine because he hadn't been there before and didn't know the way. As much as they didn't want to, they agreed to take separate cars because they weren't going back to Dalton afterwards.<p>

The drive wasn't to long; about an hour. For the last 10 minutes Kurt had thought that maybe Blaine was lost because all he could see was trees and the occasional farm. But then Blaine turned right onto a nicely paved road in the clearing of the woods. He followed him staring at the trees around him until Blaine came to stop. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out to see a huge black gate with pillars on either side that attached to a fence around the land.

Blaine pushed a button on a call, said something, and then the gate opened. Kurt continued to follow Blaine on the large winding drive-way path. Kurt looked to the left out of his window and actually gasped. There was the biggest house he had ever seen in his entire life.

It was a gorgeous stone house with a huge covered pool in front. Kurt would usually think that a pool should go in the back but this house was so secluded that it didn't matter. There was not a neighbor in sight that would be looking over. And plus this pool was amazing. Not only was it an outstanding size, but it had a bridge that led right through the middle. It was embedded in a cement patio which was down a few feet from the actual house. Stone stairs led up to the mansion. And the mansion sure was beautiful. It had too many windows for Kurt to count, along with a second story balcony four times the size of his room. This house was breath taking.

He continued to stare while he followed Blaine to a parking lot around the back of the house. When they finally got out of their cars Blaine had to laugh at Kurt's facial expression.

"Nice, huh?" Blaine smiled also staring up at the house, although he had been here plenty of times.

All Kurt could do was nod.

"Come on, he said we could come through the back." He motioned for Kurt to follow him and they went in the side door of the four car garage, leaving there sleepover stuff in their cars to get later.

Kurt gasped once again. There was a brand new BMW on a turn table on the far left with a bow on it.

"Yeah." Blaine pointed at the car. "That's Wes' Christmas present."

"Oh." Kurt replied, and they entered a finished basement. It was carpeted with a stone fireplace built into the wall and a giant television next to it with couches all around. To the right was a bar and to the left a pool table. The basement had to be bigger than Kurt's entire house. Blaine then led him up the stairs to the house.

Just as Kurt imagined, it was even more gorgeous on the inside. He was now in a kitchen the size of his entire first floor. All of the furniture was completely modern and he absolutely loved it. The counter tops were granite with an island in the middle with bar stools up next to it. The electric stove was built into the island while the double oven was built into the wall; all of the appliances being stainless steel. The house just seemed very open. The kitchen led to a living room on the right and a dining room on the left. The house was full of music and chatter and the smell of delicious foods. It was decorated with wreaths and holly and sophisticated candles everywhere. Kurt was just marveling in the beauty of it all.

He was brought of his trance when he was turned around and hugged.

"Hey! I'm so glad you guys showed up!" Wes almost yelled, grabbing Blaine and hugging him too.

Kurt smiled, "You have a beautiful house!"

"Thank You!" Wes grabbed both of their hands, "Come join us!"

Wes led them into a den where all of the Warblers were sitting around, talking, eating, dancing. It took Kurt a minute to recognize them without the blazers. The fire place built into the wall was lit and radiating heat throughout the room making it the perfect cozy yet fun-filled place.

"Guys, the whole gang is here now!" Wes yelled and everyone turned and greeted Kurt and Blaine. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p>A lot of the evening consisted of dancing. Kurt spent a little while sitting down because he was always sort of embarrassed to dance. He just didn't know how to dance with another person. How close should he stand? What should his facial expression be? Was he creeping the other person out?<p>

"Kurt!"

"Huh? What?" Kurt shook his head and looked up to see Blaine standing next to him.

"Are you okay?" The music wasn't as loud where Kurt was sitting so he could actually here Blaine now.

"Yeah sorry, just zoning out." He laughed a little internally slapping himself.

"Happens to me all the time." Blaine smiled. "Want to dance with me?"

Kurt started panicking to come up with an excuse but couldn't think of one. _What the heck, why not? _He smiled. _"_Yea sure!"

He got up and followed Blaine to the middle of the enormous room where a crowd of people where dancing. The song was pretty upbeat so he and Blaine just jumped around each other dancing. No touching, just laughing and innocent dance moves.

What they didn't notice was Wes and David watching from across the room.

"We may not have to use the plan after all. They seem to be doing a pretty good job by themselves." David said nodding his head to gesture towards the dancing boys.

"We'll let them go for a while, but I think we should do it just in case." Wes said grinning.

* * *

><p>After a few songs Kurt was starting to tire out so he was glad was he heard the next song come on. They slowed down their dancing and changed into a slower dancing position; them holding hands in the air with their hands on each others backs. Not to close but not to far away either.<p>

Kurt sang the first line and Blaine picked up on the second.

I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

They both looked to their conjoined hands and then back at each other.

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?

My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

They danced around each other sharing flirty glances and laughing as they did.

I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside.

The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside.

This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in.

So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm.

My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious.

And Kurt could have sworn he saw Blaine glance at his lips before continuing. It was brief so maybe it was just his imagination, and it left his mind as they continued.

As the song came to a close they realized just how close their faces were and looked away shyly. A fast non-Christmas song came on next so they didn't have to worry about an awkward silence.

"I think I'm going to get a drink. You want something?" Blaine said finally looking back up at Kurt.

"Uh, yea sure."

And with that Blaine walked away to get them drinks and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Kurt was thinking about how much fun this sleepover was going to be. Blaine was the only guy he ever had one with. Something occurred to him then. He looked around and spotted Wes in the crowd. He didn't look preoccupied so he walked over and pulled him to the hallway where it was quieter.

"Hey Kurt! What's up?"

"Well I was wondering. Blaine told me that he had never had a sleepover before. But I thought he slept here during your annual parties?"

"No he goes home before the night is over. He says his parents always want him home as soon as possible. I'm really not sure why."

"But he is staying over tonight." Kurt was still confused.

"Really? That's awesome! Maybe his parents loosened up for once and let him have some fun!" Wes looked like he wasn't really fond of Blaine's parents.

"Yeah maybe." Kurt decided he would ask Blaine about it later.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party was going pretty well. Kurt decided that he really liked Wes' family. They had a lot of money but they didn't flash it around and be snooty about it. They were all genially nice people.<p>

A slower, quieter song came on and Kurt took the opportunity to find Blaine and ask him about the sleepover situation. As he was searching the crowd he didn't notice Wes and David's absence.

Back in Wes' room, David and he were dividing mistletoe between each other.

"Here," said Wes handing David a piece. "Follow me."

They made sure no one was looking and darted down the stairs to the basement. After hiding the mistletoe in the holly that was hung atop the ceiling they smiled at each other in success.

"So, all we have to do is get Klaine to stand under them and then mission accomplished."

"Exactly." Wes held up his hand, which David high fived.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally spotted Blaine in the crowd of people. He was just kneeled down chatting with Wes' little sister who couldn't be more than 6 or 7. Kurt took note of how well he seemed to be with kids. <em>He would make a great father one day. Woe! Where did that come from?<em>

Kurt shook the fantasy from his head and walked over to Blaine and the little girl. He crouched down to their height and spoke to the girl. "Hi, sweetie. What's your name?" He didn't have to yell now because the music seemed to become slower and quieter for a little while.

She smiled back at Kurt as did Blaine. "I'm Jenny. What's your name?"

"I'm Kurt." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jenny."

She seemed pleased to be treated more adult like and shook his hand.

Jenny looked between Kurt and Blaine. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh yes, your house is very nice." Blaine replied politely.

She giggled and smiled. "Thank you."

Kurt then remembered why he wanted to talk to Blaine. "Do you mind if I take Blaine for a few minutes?"

Jenny shook her head. "That's okay. He is your boyfriend not mine."

Kurt and Blaine looked each other blushing. They turned to explain to Jenny that they were not in fact dating but she was already skipping away over to her parents.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Blaine said, trying to look past the awkward moment.

"Yea can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Blaine said smirking.

"Ha-ha very funny." Kurt said sarcastically but he was smiling.

Blaine looked accomplished at his joke. "But in all seriousness, go right ahead." He smiled gesturing to Kurt.

Kurt decided to act like he didn't already go, well snooping. So he started by asking Blaine what he had already asked Wes.

"I was just wondering. You said that you have never been to a sleepover before ours, right?"

"That is correct." Blaine nodded waiting for Kurt to continue.

"Well, haven't you slept over here for Wes' parties?"

If Kurt didn't know any better he would have sworn that Blaine's facial expression turned a little sad.

"My parents usually want me home. I doubt it's actually because they want to see me, more to ruin my fun. They let me come to the parties but never stay over."

"So, you aren't staying over tonight then?" Kurt was still confused.

"No, I am."

_I officially have no clue what's going on. _"So, your parents changed their minds this year?"

"Nope, they are on a business trip so they will never know." Blaine smirked.

"Oh, I get it now. So then they will be back tomorrow before Christmas?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, they are gone until Tuesday. I'm staying at Dalton for a few days until they return."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're spending Christmas alone?!"

"Hmm, yea I guess so." Blaine said it like it was no big deal, but Kurt was having none of it.

He shook he head in disbelief. "Oh no, you're not. You are staying at me house."

Blaine looked shocked. "No, no, no! Kurt, I could never impose on your family like that!"

"You wouldn't be imposing! I can't stand the thought of someone having to spend Christmas alone." Kurt was almost begging him to come.

"I'll be fine, Kurt. Trust me." He tried to reassure him but you could see the slight sadness in his eyes.

"Nonsense! You will not be alone on Christmas even if I have to kidnap you and drag you to my house." Kurt didn't know when it happened but somehow his and Blaine's hand found each other, their fingers interlaced.

Blaine looked down at their conjoined hands and then back to Kurt's pleading face. He smiled knowing how much Kurt actually cared. "Alright, I can't really argue with that."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to grab him into a hug. Neither of them knew about the other's huge smile because being this close to each other just felt right.

When Kurt pulled away he started laughing at which Blaine gave him a questioning look. Kurt just smirked back.

"You, my dear friend are in for an interesting weekend with the Hudmels."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was actually supposed to be much longer but it wasn't quite finished and I didn't want to take any longer to I broke it in 2 :P I just wanted to say a special thanks to Eponime and Jo0sefa. You guys are totally awesome! :) I also wanted to say whooo! I got another Ipod! And lastly I made a tumblr account! My name is accio-klainebows. Follow me if ya like :) I will post a pic of Wes' house and other things on there. Thanks for reading, I love you all! xxxx<strong>


	12. Mistletoe

**Alright it is official, I am the worst updater ever. This chapter is horrible, it is extremely short and just a filler. I promise the next chapter will be longer! :) I want to thank everyone who is sticking with me and everyone who reviews. It seriously makes my day! :) **

**Oh and btw to the anonymous review about nemo being a pixar movie, I looked it up and turns out it is Disney Pixar so we were both right! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Once all of the guests had left, Wes directed all of the warblers to the basement. The boys grabbed their sleepover gear and headed downstairs.<p>

"Claim your spots!" Wes yelled to everyone.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "I call sleeping by you!"

Kurt giggled. "Okay, deal."

Nick and Jeff smiled to themselves. "Like no one saw that coming." Jeff said to nick sarcastically, but loud enough for the other two to hear.

Blaine stuck out his tongue at them while Kurt just blushed.

They chose one of the blow-up mattresses that Wes sat out and helped each other set it up.

* * *

><p>Wes and David watched them from afar. "Alright, they never seem to leave each other's side so this shouldn't be too hard."<p>

"Wes, are you sure we should do this? I don't want to pressure them into anything"

He seemed to think about it and realize maybe it wasn't such a good plan after all. "You're right. I mean after all unexpected kissing is the reason Kurt had to leave his old school. Let's just wait until they aren't looking and take the mistletoe down. "

* * *

><p>Something hit Kurt's mind. He never asked his dad if Blaine could stay for Christmas! He was just so caught up in the moment of him having no one that he instantly asked him.<p>

He quickly excused himself from the group of teenagers and went up the stairs to make a phone call. He was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the basement for a few rings until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Kurt heard Finns voice on the line.

"Oh, hey Finn. Where's dad at?"

"He's out with mom. He forgot his cellphone. What's up little bro?"

"We'll usually I would yell at you because I'm older, but I kind of need a favor".

"Well that's depends, what's the favor?" the curiosity was clear in his voice because Kurt rarely asked anything of him.

"Well I may have, sort of...invited Blaine to stay over Christmas."

Kurt mumbled over the last part.

"What was that Kurt?"

"I invited Blaine to stay with us over Christmas." He sounded small and disappointed in himself for not asking first.

"Without asking Burt? Kurt he is going to flip!" Finn seemed so shocked that Kurt would do something like that.

"But Finn, you don't understand! His parents aren't even going to be home for Christmas! I just can't let him spend it alone."

Where are his parents going to be?

It wasn't Kurt's part to judge but how couldn't he? "I haven't heard the best about them."

Finn made a sound of agreement. "Well I'll explain everything to Burt and get this all worked out. I'm sure he won't be mad under the circumstances"

"Really? Thanks so much, Finn. I owe you"

"No problem bro."

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around and noticed that Kurt still wasn't back so he went to go check and see where he had gone. He walked to the stairs to see that Kurt was already walking down them. "Hey, I was just coming to see where you went."<p>

Kurt smiled back. "I was just telling my dad goodnight." He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want Blaine to worry.

"Well we better go back and join those goofballs." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, to Kurt's surprise, and started leading him back to the group.

Wes and David decided that with Kurt and Blaine out of the room and with everyone talking now would be a good time to sneak over to the mistletoe.

"You keep watch and I'll pull it down." Wes whispered into David's ear as they walked over the holly hanging from the ceiling. Wes stood on his tip toes trying to reach and pull it down. He just couldn't seem to reach it.

David then heard Kurt and Blaine laughter coming closer, "Wes I'm going to go stall them, just stretch more or something."

David walked over to the two boys. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey, David." Blaine said, his hand still joined with Kurt's.

David nodded towards their hands, "What were you doing out there?" he smirked at them.

"Oh you know, just a quickie." Kurt replied to both Blaine and David's surprise.

David just stood there mouth wide open while Blaine blushed more than ever. Kurt kept a straight face until he couldn't anymore and burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" He laughed pointing to David. Blaine had to join in the laughter as well because honestly he hadn't seen that coming.

David just shook his head mumbling over and over, "I shouldn't have asked."

"Well," said Blaine, "If you don't mind scooting out of the way I think we will head back to the party now."

David began to panic. They were going to end up walking under it at the same time! "I –uh, wait maybe you should, uhh…"

Blaine looked at Kurt, they both smirked, and then launched onto David tickling him until he moved out of the way. David ran to catch up, passed them and grabbed Wes. "Block them!"

Wes and David stood in the arch way blocking the entrance.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "Seriously, guys why can't we just-," and then his stopped and he eyes grew big with excitement. He pointed to the arch yelling, "mistletoe!"

Blaine, Wes, and David all looked up and it was true; Wes and David were standing right next to each other under the mistletoe.

Blaine smirked, "Well I guess you know what has to happen now."

Wes and David stared at him and then looked at each other. "Are you really going to make us?" Wes said pleading.

"One second, make sure they stay put." Blaine said to Kurt and pushed past Wes and David who stood there dumbstruck.

Blaine quickly returned with the rest of the warblers. "Alright guys, our pals Wes and David here have seemed to get themselves under the mistletoe together. Now don't we agree that they have to kiss?"

There were shouts of: _'yes!' _and '_finally' _and _'they are pretty much already dating.' _

Wes looked at David, "You know either way we will never live this down."

David laughed, "True, might as well go big or go home."

They both stared for a second more until leaning their faces a bit closer; everyone around them smiling and holding their breath.

Finally their lips met in a sort of awkward kiss; everyone around them whistling and cheering.

When they broke apart both of them were blushing like crazy. Wes shook his head not meeting David's eyes, "We never speak of this again."

David was shaking his head as well, "agreed."

* * *

><p>The party continued after that; the night filled with singing and movies and just plain old fun. Kurt loved spending time with his new friends, and obviously that included Blaine as well. He was so excited to spend Christmas with Blaine.<p>

Everyone finally went to bed at around God knows when. Kurt knew he would sleep well with Blaine by his side. He didn't know it but Blaine was thinking the same thing. This weekend was going to be the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for taking your time to read that garbage I wrote :P I am sooooo sorry! I am working on the next chapter as we speak and am determined to get it up as soon as possible. Thank you once again for still sticking with me! I love you all! and...GLEE IS ON TOMORROW! <strong>**Everyone has been watching right?! It is great! But honestly it could just be Kurt and Blaine cuddling the whole time and I would still watch ;) **


	13. Home Sweet Home

**yes...well...ummmm..hi. It's been a while. I am so ashamed at how long this took. It was honestly just my laziness and writers block. I can't even come up with an excuse o.0 I am sooooooooo SORRY! D: and let's just take a minute to talk. THIS KLAINE BREAK-UP IS KILLING ME! I seriously sobbed so much during that episode and then cried myself to sleep and then went to class in my pajamas the next day because I was to upset to even get dressed. I just...I can't. Anyway, on with this chapter! I know it sucks and it's still short and I'm a fail at this! D: but let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: *checks* yepp, I still own nothing**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next day to movement. He turned and noticed he was snuggled next to Blaine. Somehow the mattress had lost some air in the night and they had rolled to the middle. They were face to face with Blaine's arm drooped over Kurt's waist. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable Blaine looked. He was still sleeping, the gel mostly out of his hair letting his curls show. He snuggled his face closer into his pillow mumbling some nonsense and continued sleeping. Kurt figured he was having a nice dream so he went back to sleep without waking him. He also didn't happen to want to move from this position.<p>

* * *

><p>Before they knew it Kurt and Blaine had eaten breakfast and were now saying their goodbyes. A few jokes about them "spending the weekend together." and Blaine receiving a wink from Wes.<p>

They agreed that since they would be together on Christmas that they would wait until them to exchange gifts.

They had to stop at Dalton first for Blaine so they went in the direction of the school. Blaine rushed to get everything packed even though Kurt told him to take his time.

"Kurt, are you sure this is okay? I really feel like I am intruding. "

"Blaine I'm positive. You are my best friend, besides Mercedes, and you are not spending Christmas alone." he stated firmly but with a smile.

"If you're sure." Blaine seemed to relax a little more while finishing up his packing.

They walked out to the car, put his suitcase in the trunk and were on their way. The car ride was full of singing loudly to Kurt's mixed CD's and chatting about nothing. Usually Blaine fell asleep during car rides but he was too excited and nervous this time.

Kurt warned Blaine about the nuttiness of the Hudmel household. He said that the glee kids would probably visit and that living with Finn was interesting. He told him how amazing Carole was and that his dad is very protective so he would probably seem intimidating. Blaine seemed kind of nervous at hearing that.

"Just be yourself. They are going to love you."

"Alright, but if they seem upset at all I will just go back to Dalton." Blaine seemed so small and it hurt Kurt to see him like this.

"Oh relax, you." Kurt said taking his hand off of the steering wheel to grab Blaine's. "No one could ever be upset around you."

They held hands like that over the console the entire ride home, only letting go once Kurt turned into a driveway and came to a stop.

"Home sweet home." He sighed with a smile.

He looked over at Blaine who had a terrified expression on his face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh come on, you will be fine." Kurt reassured him. Although, he was a little nervous himself. He never directly talked to his dad about Blaine staying with them, but put his trust in Finn to do so.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed their suitcases and went to the front porch. Kurt rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out the keys to open the door.

They both stepped in shaking the snow off their shoes on the welcome mat.

"Any one home!" Kurt yelled leaving his suitcase in front of the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Finn yelled running out of no where and engulfing his brother in a hug.

"I missed you too Finn." Kurt laughed and hugged him back.

Burt and Carole then entered the room. Kurt ran over and hugged both of them. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too, bud," Burt smiled and then looked around. "So, where's this friend of yours?"

"Oh!" Kurt looked around and realized Blaine wasn't there. He ran out of the room to see Blaine still standing by the door looking at the floor shyly.

"Get in here, silly!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand before he could object and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Blaine". He shoved him forward a little.

Blaine extended his hand to Burt. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Blaine tried to stay confident but his voice cracked slightly.

Burt shook his hand and smiled a little, "Call me Burt, kid."

Blaine said hello to Carole and Finn as well before Kurt dragged him to grab his suitcase and then down to his room.

This was the first time Blaine had ever been in Kurt's house so he wasn't sure what to expect of his room. He was a little surprised to find that Kurt lived in the basement but he smiled when they got down the stairs. Of course Kurt would make even a basement look incredible. It was completely redone and designed with such a modern tone. He used blacks and greys and whites, but it wasn't dull. Everything was just so Kurt!

"I really like your room." Blaine said looking around at the amazing décor.

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, I decorated it myself, obviously."

They stood there for a few minutes before Kurt broke the silence. "So do you want to go get some coffee?"

Blaine shook himself out of his daze, "Huh? Uh- yea sure."

So they went to the Lima Bean, both ordering their usual; a Grande non fat mocha for Kurt and a medium drip for Blaine. Blaine insisted that he pay because Kurt had already done enough for him, and Kurt reluctantly agreed.

They sat at a nice secluded table in the back and drank their coffee in comfortable silence. Both stole glances at the other, blushing furiously and immediately looking down if they got caught by the other. Although they were still completely oblivious that the other was interested in them. Kurt just assumed that Blaine did this with everyone and Blaine just assumed that Kurt was being friendly.

When they finished their coffee they headed home and back down to Kurt's room.

Kurt walked over to his bed and plopped down face first. "Ughhh mm jus so tird" he mumbled with his face in the mattress.

When he heard a giggle he looked up from where he lay to see Blaine staring at him, an amused expression on his face. Kurt laughed too while turning over and moving to one side of the bed. He patted the mattress motioning for Blaine to come join him. So, Blaine walked over and lay down next to him.

"Hi there," Kurt said, leaning on his side and propping his head up on his hand.

"Hi yourself," Blaine said copying his actions.

They both just sat there in comfortable silence for a while until Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you. If there's anyway I can repay you don't hesitate to ask." Blaine looked so grateful and it made Kurt almost sad. Why would this boy ever think he was intruding?

Kurt smiled genuinely. "How about we take a nap and you cuddle with me and we can call it even."

Blaine smile got even wider. "Alright, deal."

They looked into each others eyes before both scooting closer to one another. Blaine draped his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt snuggled into the embrace. They both sighed in content before both falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke a few hours later, immediately aware that another body was next to him. He looked over to see Blaine sleeping peacefully, his nose scrunched up in an adorable way. Kurt decided to let him sleep as he carefully got up from the bed and made his way up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to find his dad sat at the table.<p>

"Hey dad, can we talk?"

Burt looked up from the paper he was reading, "Sure, have a seat."

Kurt sat across from him and folded his hands. "Dad, I just- thank you so much for letting Blaine stay with us. I know I didn't get a chance to talk to you before hand and this is our first Christmas as a family and I'm so sorry I just-"

"Kurt!" Burt chuckled at his sons rambling. "Relax son, I'm not mad."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just so worried that after he left you would be upset with me."

Burt shook his head. "How could I be mad when you did exactly the right thing? I would have been upset if you didn't invite him. How could someone leave their child alone on Christmas!" Burt was becoming furious with the thought of Blaine's parents and honestly, Kurt was too.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of him being all alone while I am here enjoying myself." Kurt sighed, "I hope he doesn't go crazy while he is here though."

Burt smirked, "Well, I have to scare him a little bit."

Kurt then remembered something he hadn't even considered. "Um, Dad? What should we do about the uh- sleeping arrangements?"

Burt thought for a moment before answering. "I will allow him to sleep in your room, but door stays open! Remember, no funny business!"

"Dad! How many times do I have to say _we are just friends!" _But now Burt could see his son's obvious blush and that was all he needed for evidence.

"Alright, whatever you say." Burt smiled and Kurt did as well.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, bud."

They hugged goodnight and Kurt retreated back downstairs to find Blaine still sound asleep. Kurt walked into his bathroom and changed into his pajamas before crawling under the covers next to Blaine. He reached over and shut the lamp off, leaving it completely dark. The only thing he could hear was the sound of the man beside him breathing, and that was enough to lull him back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! I am testing tomorrow for several hours so in the time I have after I finish I will be writing the next chapter. But I can't make any promises on how fast I can update because we all know what happens every time D; Thanks for reading! :D ps. Did anyone else sob during the Klaine phonecall last episode? Am I the only one?<strong>


	14. Hot Enough

**Yes guys I am back with another chapter! and once again it has taken an incredibly long amount of time! I don't even have excuses. a;sdljf;adlsj;faljd;ljfa;l forgive me please? :/**

**Happy Chrismahanquanzica! I hope that covered everything and if not then happy holidays! :) This chapter is still short D: I know, however the next chapter should be a lot longer. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning quite early. This was understandable considering how much he slept the previous day. So he decided the least he could do was make the Hudmels some breakfast.<p>

He slipped away from the bed. '_I can't believe I slept with Kurt in his house! Well…not like that, but still!' _And quietly, he tip toed up the stairs to the kitchen. Exploring the fridge and cupboards he pulled out the ingrediants he would need and started on breakfast.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know why he was awake. He looked over to his clock and it wasn't past noon yet so there wasn't really a point to being awake. The smell of something delicious wafted into his room however, and so he had to get up and check it out.<p>

Finn shuffled into the kitchen to discover Blaine gliding around making pancakes. There were also eggs, bacon, and toast already arranged on the table. Blaine was singing as he worked so he hadn't noticed Finn walk in.

"Hey dude!" Finn yelled and Blaine jumped around, startled.

"Good Morning, Finn!" Blaine yelled back, flipping a pancake.

"I'll be right back," Finn walked over to the staircase, "MOM! BURT! CAN WE KEEP BLAINE? HE MAKES FOOD!" He shouted up the stairs and then walked back into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "Thanks dude!"

Blaine just smiled, shaking his head in amusement at Finn. He put the pancakes in a huge stack on a plate and placed them on the table as well. Finn's smile widening as he helped himself.

A few minutes later Carole and Burt emerged from upstairs and came into the kitchen as well. They seemed shocked that Finn wasn't kidding at that Blaine actually had made breakfast for everyone.

Carole smiled, "Honey, you didn't have to make breakfast!"

"Yea", Burt added, "You're a guest, we should be making you breakfast!"

Blaine tried to hide his guilty expression with his eyes downcast, "It was the least I could do for imposing on you during the holidays."

Finn was too distracted eating to even notice them talking.

Burt got closer and put a hand on Blaine shoulder, "Son, you are not imposing. We are happy to have you with us." Carole nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Thank you so much, sir." Blaine gave him a little smile and Burt just wanted to hug the poor kid.

"Don't mention it kid, and enough with the sir crap. Call me Burt."

Blaine nodded and then looked around, "Should I wake up Kurt?"

Burt looked around as well, "Hmm, usually he is the first one awake. Yea I would go get him up and make him come eat."

* * *

><p>To say Kurt was having a "good dream" was an understatement. He was having the absolute best dream of his life. There he was on a couch making out with Blaine Anderson.<p>

Everything was fast and heated, their hands roaming each others bodies and tongues fighting for dominance. Whines and moans were muffled into others mouths. Kurt was laid down with Blaine on top, settled between his legs. Suddenly Blaine moved his mouth off of Kurt's and down to his neck. He sucked, trying to make a mark as noises of pleasure escaped Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's waist and played with the waistband, attempting to slide his hands past it and under the tight fabric.

* * *

><p>So Blaine went down to the basement to find Kurt snuggled into his comforter still sound asleep. As he approached him he couldn't help all the thoughts that came racing to his mind. <em>Wow, he is even gorgeous when he sleeps. He looks adorable all snuggled in that blanket. I would do so many things to him on this bed. <em>Blaine shook his head mentally slapping himself. _No Blaine! Clean thoughts! God, I would like to kiss him awake. No! Stop!_

He crawled back onto the bed, hovering over Kurt and cooed. "Kurt-" He stopped however when he noised Kurt squirming a bit. At first he thought he may be having a nightmare but then-

"mmm," Kurt moaned.

Blaine froze and stared at him in shock. _There's no way, I have to be hearing things. _

"Ngguh mmm," Kurt continued to make little noises of pleasure and god if it wasn't the biggest turn on ever for Blaine.

Blaine just stared at him in awe, _damn is that hot. I should really wake him up but-I just. _

Kurt started squirming again, his moans becoming louder and Blaine worried someone upstairs might hear him.

And then Blaine couldn't stop himself. Without thinking he leaned forward towards Kurt and whispered into his ear, "Baby, your going to have to stop making those noises before I do something I regret."

* * *

><p>Kurt finally slipped his hands past the fabric of Blaine's jeans and boxers before grabbing at his ass. He felt Blaine bite down and suck at his neck again and he let out another moan. Blaine sat up and looked at him with darkened eyes.<p>

"Baby, you're going to have to stop making those noises before I do something I regret." He heard in Blaine's voice, however his mouth didn't move.

Kurt shook his head as everything before him became blurry and his eyes shot open. He turned to find himself face to face with a shocked looking Blaine.

"I –uh um Blaine, morning!" Kurt sat up immediately embarrassment washing over him as he thought of what he had just dreamed of and he could feel himself blush from head to toe.

Blaine seemed to snap out of his trance as he sat up and faced Kurt before speaking again, "Sleep well?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh god!" Kurt put his head in his hands muttering nonsense about dying of embarrassment.

"No Kurt it's okay! We all have, _those_ dreams." Blaine tried to comfort him but couldn't help from laughing.

Kurt lifted his head up to reveal his beet red face, "I –do I even want to know what I was doing?" he asked.

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush, "You were, um well you were making some, uh- some sounds." He grinned and looked anywhere but Kurt's eyes.

"Um, wh-what kind of sounds?"Kurt asked shyly although he already feared the answer.

"Well, there was -uh s-some um…moaning." He ducked his head once again, grinning and blushing like crazy.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I did- Blaine! Why are you smiling?" Kurt just looked bewildered. Here he was, the most embarrassing moment of his life and his best friend was just smiling at him!

"Kurt, don't you realize I'm just as embarrassed as you are?" He swore he would never stop blushing. "Do you not remember what it was I said that woke you up!"

Realization dawned on Kurt as he stared shocked at Blaine. _That wasn't part of my dream! Holy shit!_

"Kurt you really don't need to be embarrassed. I meant what I said, those noises were…hot." Blaine downcast his eyes again, the grin never leaving his face.

Kurt just sat there dumbfounded. _Blaine Anderson just said I made hot sex noises. Is this real life right now?_

Kurt looked up to find Blaine staring at him. They kept the eye contact for a while as silence filled the room and finally they both cracked grins and busted out laughing. Things couldn't be awkward around them, they were best friends.

Kurt just shook his head as their laughter died down. "Can we just forget this ever happened?"

Blaine nodded his head, "Agreed. We should probably go upstairs before everyone starts wondering where we are."

Kurt yawned and groaned as he stood up, "Was that hot enough for you?" he said with a wink and grin to Blaine before turning and running up the stairs.

"Uugghh," Blaine shook his head, _this is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>ads;fads;flad;lfkajd;lfjadl; let me know what you think! Reviews always make my day :D and follow me on tumblr if ya like ;) accio-klainebows I love every one of you! oxoxoxoxoxo thank you so much for sticking with this story!<strong>


	15. Saved by the Bell

**I know its been years and I would come up with a better excuse but I'm too upset today. **

**RIP Cory Monteith, you perfect angel, in heaven now. **

**This ones for you Josefa! Who finally talked me into getting off my lazy butt and getting back to writing. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing. **

* * *

><p>After breakfast Burt went to the grocery store to pick up anything else needed for their Christmas dinner. Carole took Finn out to the mall to help him with some last minute Christmas shopping because of course he forgot about a few people.<p>

That meant that Kurt and Blaine had the house to themselves for a while. After everyone was gone they cleaned up together.

"So what are we going to do today?" Blaine asked over his shoulder as he was putting plates in the dishwasher.

Kurt handed him a few rinsed plates, "Well, uh, there are a few traditions I have for Christmas Eve." Kurt seemed almost a little embarrassed at sharing this news.

However Blaine was interested. "Do tell," He replied sticking the plates in and turning around giving Kurt his full attention.

Kurt smiled realizing that Blaine would not judge him for something like this. "Well first, we have to put the candy canes on the tree. I don't know why but I always do it on Christmas Eve. My mom and I used to do it together."

Blaine could tell it made Kurt a little sad to think about that however he was touched that Kurt was sharing something like this with him and even letting him help out. He nodded and smiled for Kurt to continue.

"And then after that, we are going to make cookies!"

Blaine's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop. "Cookies! Yes!" he started jumping around in circles fist pumping the air in his little happy dance and Kurt didn't think he had ever seen anything more adorable.

He reached around the cheery dancing Blaine and shut the dishwasher before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room.

Kurt took the bag of candy canes from under the tree and handed them to Blaine.

"I'll be right back" he said running towards his room. A few moments later he returned with his laptop in hand. "We need some Christmas spirit." he explained pressing play on the Pandora Christmas station.

The boys happily began to dance around the tree hanging candy canes as the beginning tune to a song began and they both smiled knowing smiles at each other.

Of course both new they couldn't just hum along so Kurt started, Blaine picking up each line after his.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"

Their harmony sounds beautiful together as they sing and twirl around the tree hanging the occasional candy cane. The next verse Blaine took the first words.

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Blaine looks over at Kurt and winks and they sing harmonize once again.

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

They start walking towards each other smiling.

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you'll really hold me tight

Blaine grabs Kurt and twirls him into an embrace.

All the way home I'll be warm!

The fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still goodbying

They hang the last of their candy canes as they belt out the rest.

But as long as you love me so

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

The tree was decorated perfectly as the song came to a close. Each of them smiled at each other, out of breath.

They stepped back to admire their work. Kurt had been decorating the tree by himself for years now but it was nice to have Blaine helping him. It made him think that maybe this could be a tradition for them when they were living together later in life. '_Oh god now I'm imagining us married. What is the matter with me?"_

Kurt looked over to see Blaine staring at him smiling. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Umm just that...it's time for cookies!"

Blaine's ears seem to perk up at the word "COOKIES!" he yelled running to the kitchen. Kurt was thankful that his distraction seemed to work quite nicely.

He got up and followed the five year old of a teenager into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>They got all of the supplies out of the cupboard placing everything on the counter. Music still rang out in the background as the boys reached around each other grabbing the ingredients they needed. They were each making a different batter, Kurt was making a batter for peanut butter cookies while Blaine was making chocolate chip. They figured that if they each made it at the same time the process would go faster. They had a lot of cookies to prepare.<p>

Once they each spooned out the dough and placed it on the trays they put them into the preheated oven.

"Break time!" Kurt yelled running over to the fridge. He poured them each a glass of milk. He grabbed two spoons and the bowls that they had just used to make the dough.

"Another unspoken tradition is to eat the left over dough" Kurt winked and handed over a spoon and a bowl.

"Yes! Best Christmas ever!" Blaine took the bowl and began scrapping the sides.

After a few minutes of silence Blaine began giggling. Kurt looked at him with a questioning look but Blaine just waved him off.

Once again though Blaine couldn't seem to stifle the giggles and Kurt looked at him turning his head to the side as if to ask "what?"

"Sorry," Blaine said between giggles. "Y-you have flour on your face."

"Oh!" Kurt said embarrassed trying to wipe around his face to get it off but alas it was on the tip of his nose and he missed it entirely.

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "it's still there," he was enjoying Kurt's little flailing way to much.

"Fine! We will just have to match then." and with a mischievous smile Kurt rubbed his two fingers into the left over flour on the table and wiped it down the side of Blaine's cheek.

Blaine just stared and smirked in return, "Oh Kurt, you have no idea what you just started."

It started out slowly with more flour being wiped on each others faces. But then Blaine decided he needed to spice things up a bit and that's when it happened. Blaine Anderson dared to crack an egg over the perfectly coifed hair of one Kurt Hummel. If the look of utter shock on Kurt's face wasn't enough to scare Blaine than the shriek that followed definitely was. He took of running just in time.

"BLAINE ANDERSON YOU GET YOU'RE PERFECT ASS BACK HERE!" Kurt screamed as he chased Blaine around the house with a wooden spoon in one hand and an egg in the other.

"Sorry Kurt! Can't do that!" Blaine was heavily breathing as he scurried around the house laughing hysterically at the boy trailing behind him.

Kurt had an idea though and as they ran past the couch he grabbed pillow and through it in front of Blaine which resulted in him tripping and falling forward.

Kurt rushed over in time to grab Blaine and smash the egg into his hair. Blaine sat on the floor and accepted defeat as Kurt ran his hand through his hair to mix the egg all into the gel.

Once the egg was nicely matted into Blaine hair Kurt felt satisfied enough to stop and speak. "You touched my hair Blaine."

Blaine just smiled normally, "Yes sir I believe I did."

"When is that ever okay?" Kurt still stared at him.

"I have this thing called best friend rights." Blaine said it so naturally as if Kurt should know exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh do ya now?" Kurt laughed in question.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "It means I get to do certain things that no one else gets to do like eat all the food in your house and tell you all my problems and in this case, I get to touch your perfectly styled hair."

"Hmm you like my 'perfectly styled' hair huh Blaine?" Kurt smirked at the blush on Blaine's face however he wasn't prepared for what Blaine said next.

"Almost as much as you like, hmm how did you yell it earlier? My 'perfect ass'." Blaine winked as Kurt turned entirely red.

"Um…I did say that didn't I? Uh." Kurt stammered looking around as Blaine simply smirked at the adorable blush down the entirety that was Kurt.

"So Kurt you really think my ass is that nice huh?" Blaine asked innocently again winking once more.

"Well…I um…"

_**DING!**_

The oven timer went of signaling the cookies were done and Kurt jumped up immediately. "Cookies are done!" He yelled running to the kitchen.

Blaine, still smirking to himself, got up to follow him to the kitchen. He would make sure to bring this up later.

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you so much for reading and sticking with this story if you are still here. I know I like never update. I am back in the fanfiction game now though. I'll try my best to keep at it and start writing again:) Thank you everyone I love you all and wish I could hug everyone of you. Especially today :'(<strong>


End file.
